Not all that glitters is gold
by Iwantnoname
Summary: Prompt from a friend for some Bagginshield/ Bilbo mpreg. Please read the authors note inside so you can get a full idea about what to expect. Bilbo is exiled from Erebor because of what he did to save everyone he cares for. He leaves to head back to the Shire not telling Thorin he is expecting for fear on how the dwarf king will react.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another prompt given to me via friend. She wanted bagginshield with mpreg Bilbo. However she wanted it to be dark and filled with much sadness before I get to the rainbow at the end. So a forewarning now. This at some point will deal with rape, suicide attempts and possibly self harm. I will also mark the chapters that contain them if you wish to skip them. I hop I do this prompt justice as I have never written Mpreg before in all my life. So please bare with me. Don't forget if you have a prompt idea private message me or leave in in a comment. **

* * *

This wasn't an ache, Bilbo thought. It was his body trying to rip itself apart, starting with his heart. He did it to save him, no not just him but all of them; all of his friends and the man he came to love. However, that didn't matter to "The King under the mountain". Thorin took Bilbo's love and cast it aside like he was some elven cloth. He couldn't believe that some stupid stone meant more to Thorin then his own life, or the life of his friends and family.

Thorin was _kind_ enough to at least give him a few days to rest before he would be forced to leave Erebor. Not like the rest actually helped. Bilbo's body just writhed in pain and he could barely keep anything down thanks to his nerves, and that's when he actually tried to eat. Depression had the hobbit tightly in his grips and most often he didn't even bother to eat. He had no will to, and for a hobbit that was something tragic.

The other dwarves were sad about the loss of the stone, but understood that it might have been the thing that allowed them to live. Kili and Fili tried to reason that to their uncle but he wouldn't hear any of it. He threatened to exile them along with Bilbo if they kept it up, so Bilbo told the boys to drop it.

The anger all this brought about made the hobbit break down into tears, it felt like that was all he could do. To make Thorin rejecting their love for each other worse was the fact…

_No!_ Bilbo shouted in his mind and slammed one of his hands into the nearby wall, pulling back to quickly, cursing in pain. He wouldn't think about it, he couldn't. If he did, he might end up taking his own life. That was something that brought a whole new pain and he couldn't bear to deal with two at once.

"Bilbo," Balin's voice sounded behind him. It was low and somber, "Your pony is ready."

Bilbo nodded and started to head out of the room. Balin grabbed the hobbit and pulled him into a big embrace.

"You are a brave and loyal friend, boy. Don't ever doubt that." The old dwarf said fighting back tears of his own.

"Thank you, old friend." Bilbo said weakly, not wanting to cry himself.

Balin followed him out to his horse, the other members of the company made sure to stop and Bilbo the tightest hug they could muster and with some that was quite painful. When he reached his pony Bilbo noticed two more with him and Gandalf standing before them. Balin stopped following the hobbit so he could have a moment along with the wizard.

"Gandalf, I told you I was going alone." Bilbo hissed in a hushed whisper.

"Bilbo, the other two horses are ponies. I am clearly not going with you, as asked. Have you told him?" Gandalf asked eyeing the small swell of Bilbo's stomach."

"Goodness no! Can you imagine what he would think of me then? No this is for the best." Bilbo muttered.

"For the best? Bilbo this secret is eating you alive." Gandalf warned.

"You say it like telling him will wash away his hate. Children only fix problems like this in fairytales." Bilbo replied, feeling the need to cry again and hide his body. He was never more ashamed of his Tookish blood in all his life.

Gandalf dropped the subject and gave Bilbo many wishes for a safe journey. Bilbo turned to look at the great hall once more to see if he was there, at least to glare him away; but no Thorin was nowhere to be seen. With a heavy sigh the hobbit mounted his pony. He started to ride off when he heard his name be called out in the most distinct way.

"Wait Mr. Boggins!" Kili cried out with his brother Fili trailing behind him.

Bilbo watched wide eyes as the two young dwarves mounted the other ponies and rode to catch up with him.

"What are you two doing?!" Bilbo asked being able to get a hold on his surprise.

"Coming with you." Fili said.

"Yeah, if uncle wants to be a stubborn arse then let him. He said if we were to defend you then we could go into exile too. So here we are." Kili added.

"But you two are the heirs of Durin! You can't just leave." Bilbo pleaded.

Outside of that he didn't want them to find out and they would rather soon, within the next month there would be no mistaking that Bilbo is child, or that hobbits carry their weight differently.

"Then he can find an equally greedy woman to give him heirs." Fili spat starting to move forward.

"Do you think we can stay with you in the Shire?" Kili asked starting to move now as well.

Bilbo smiled. He loved these two like they were his own family. Such kind and young hearts they had, "Of course, Kili."

* * *

When the sun started to set the boys set up camp while Bilbo made dinner. The hobbit made sure the boys ate before retiring, having not ate himself. When Kili and Fili tried to push the matter Bilbo merely told him his stomach was still in knots over the ordeal and he would eat tomorrow.

As the hobbit lied in his bed roll he let warm, salty tears stream down his cheeks and he drew little circles around his bellybutton. All the vile things that he knew Thorin would say to him if he knew echoed in his head. How he would call him a freak a piece of dirt no better than the elves; that he might as well be one of them.

The Tooks had fae blood in them and at some point it allowed the males to bare children. However, the details were lost long ago, and it wasn't like any of them had to worry. He knew Thorin would take the fae blood as basically being elvish and would think Bilbo defiled him when they had made love. If nothing else he would be repulsed that a man was carrying his child, even though the baby at the time was conceived in love.

Bilbo began to cry harder, but still trying to remain quiet so he didn't alarm Kili and Fili.

"I am sorry little one, but I don't want you. I don't know if I can love you." Bilbo whispered brokenly to his unborn child.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and much to Bilbo's pain he was still alive and didn't wake in Bag End. He placed a hand over his belly as if hoping that swell would be gone, but it too was still there. Sounds of Kili and Fili could be heard moving about the camp. The ripping pain in his heart as did his humiliation; he tried to think of The Shire and how he could find happiness, but a bone chilling thought crept up on him; what would the other hobbits say when they see him? With child, clearly thanks to that Took blood he is disliked for and with no husband? They will tear him apart.

Tear erupted from the hobbit. Never had he felt so helpless, so alone. Was there no hope for him? He wouldn't even find peace at him he now realized. Could he flee anywhere and find love, acceptance?

"Mr. Boggins." Kili said opening the tent flap.

Bilbo managed to smile at that, as much as he scolded the young dwarf before for saying his name wrong, he was finding so welcoming now. The young dwarf frowned when he noticed that Bilbo's eyes were red from crying.

"It's going to be okay Mr. Boggins me and Fili are here. Also you don't need to feel shame about crying in front of us, we won't say anything." Kili said trying to sound comforting.

"Thank you Kili, I take it you two are ready to get a move on?" Bilbo asked.

"In a bit, me and Fili made breakfast. It isn't as good as yours, but we thought you could use the extra rest so didn't bother waking you." Kili said shyly.

"Thank you boys so much, but I am not hungry." Bilbo said as he stood so he could roll up his bedroll.

"Mr. Boggins didn't eat last night! I know you hobbits like to eat; you will wither away if you don't." Kili pleaded.

_That's what I want to happen. _Bilbo thought darkly. "I am sorry Kili, but I am still feeling ill." Bilbo lied again, but isn't that what last few months of his life based on? A lie.

Kili looked like he wanted to push more but decided against it. He merely nodded and left the tent. After Bilbo got himself packed up the three rode out. Fili mentioned they would rest a few days in Lake Town before leaving there. Though this was a good day and Bilbo got the feeling he would be in dire need of the rest he didn't want to waste time getting back to The Shire. He didn't want to spend any more time on the road pregnant as he could. Yet, he didn't speak out against the idea; he didn't have a good excuse to offer them.

As the day pushed on Bilbo began to feel weaker and weaker. His head feeling lighter to the point he thought he was spinning. The hobbit tried to ignore it, but it was being harder to do.

"Bilbo?" Fili asked noticing the hobbit swaying his saddle, looking pale.

Bilbo tried to answer but couldn't, it was like his brain forgot how to talk. He just needed to get off his pony, maybe vomit, but would he vomit he didn't know. He stopped his pony and went to get off, but his brain didn't tell his legs to react and he just fell and then there was darkness. He vaguely heard Kili and Fili calling out to him.

When Bilbo came too again he felt a warmth around him that he hadn't felt in a while. It reminded him how much he missed it, ached for it. The feeling of being safe when he wasn't sure.

"Thorin." Bilbo whispered weakly still coming out of his sleep.

Fili and Kili looked at their like he just told them he was dying. The pain wrecked their normally happy looking faces. The anger they felt over what Thorin could not be easily explained. Fili didn't tell his brother but he left a note with Dwalin to give to their mother so she would know the real reason he sons left their greedy uncle to rot in his new kingdom.

Fili started and stopped a few times before he was able to speak to Bilbo, "Bilbo, I am not my uncle."

Bilbo shot awake and blushed fiercely. He chided himself for that moment in his head. He looked around and noticed his pony was tied up and following Kili. It was then it dawned on him he was sitting in front of Fili and it was his arms around him. The hobbit's gaze shot down to his stomach. Fili's arms softly touching its sides. He felt like vomiting; he didn't want anyone touching it, not even himself. Before he could ask to be let back on his pony Fili spoke.

"Here eat this," He placed an apple in front of Bilbo, "I don't want to hear your excuses, you passed out because you haven't been eating ever since Thorin got a hair up his royal arse."

Bilbo didn't have the strength to fight; he just did as he was told. To be honest the apple tasted amazing, like it was made from the heavens. His body so starved he was sure dirt would taste just as good. His mouth watered and he felt embarrassed when a few moans escaped his mouth, but the boys didn't say anything.

The days to Lake Town went quietly. Bilbo still kept his weeping to himself, despite the boys trying to get him to talk about it, in hopes he would feel better. They were also forcing him to eat, even if it was only a small amount.

Fili had Kili stabled the ponies while he got them a room at the inn. The dwarves and Hobbit quickly realized their presence wasn't exactly welcomed; the people of the town were still hurt about Thorin's refusal to give them their promised part of the horde. Fili was sure the innkeeper charged him way more then he should have, but he didn't say anything. He would do the same if he were him. When he met back up with his brother and Bilbo he told them they would only be staying for two days instead of the intended four because of their unwelcomed presence here.

They spent most the day in their room, mostly because they didn't want to draw too much attention. Fili ventured to guess the only reason they wouldn't chased right out of town was because they were Thorin and because no one knew that Kili and he were related to him. However, Bilbo had a sudden need to be alone with his thoughts and told the dwarves he was going on a short walk.

Bilbo kept his hood up and stayed away from crowds. It might not have been easy to recognize Kili and Fili, but hobbits never leave The Shire so he would be much harder to forget. His mind drifted through the many aspects of his pain and the fact he was going to have to tell Kili and Fili about the baby. The idea of actually voicing he was pregnant made him sick. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

"Hey aren't you the Dwarf kings hobbit whore?" Said a gruff voice from behind the hobbit.

Bilbo felt his heart stop and his blood run cold. He turned to see two men standing before him. Compared to him they looked like mountains.

"It is," One said grabbing him and pulling him closer so he could remove the cloak and toss it to the side, "He looks a little fatter now."

"Probably all the roast he was easting with his king." The other spat.

"So where is your king, whore?" The first asked smiling wickedly.

Bilbo stumbled over his words, fear grabbing him tightly, "I don't want any trouble," he managed to say.

"Hey you think we can get him to scream for us like he does for the dwarf king?" The second asked his accomplice.

Bilbo panicked with those words. He fought to break free of the hold he was in. His hands trying to go to his belly as if to protect the child he wasn't even sure he wanted.

"I think he likes that idea." The first said.

There was a painful dull thump against his one of his temples and darkness came for him.

_Thorin…_ Bilbo's mind echoed before the nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

The throbbing in Bilbo's head started to cause him to stir. His eyes slowly opened and he tried to get his bearings on where he was. His arms ache to the point he rip them off; that's when he noticed his hands were tied above his head and he was dangling from rope hanging from the ceiling of where ever he was. His feet were still firmly on the ground. The cool bite from the air told him he was naked.

_Please, Thorin, come save me. I'm sorry._ Bilbo cried in his mind, but he knew the dwarf king would never come for him. Why his mind clung to such pitiful ideas he didn't know.

"Looks like the whore is coming to, good I didn't want him to sleep through it." A voice said.

Bilbo's mind flashed back to everything that had happened leading up to him waking there in that dark building. The hobbit wiggled and writhed trying in vain to break free of his confines. Screaming for someone to help him while hot tears ran down his cheeks like rain. One of his assailants came over and Bilbo felt the heavy weight of the man's fist crashing into his jaw.

"Shut up whore!" He snapped before punching Bilbo on the other side of his jaw for no reason than to hear the hobbit cry out in pain.

The pain Bilbo was in and the fear that he was drowning in left barely aware of his surroundings. He didn't notice the second man had walked up and disappeared behind him. The scream the cracked Bilbo's lips was blood curdling.

The men cheered as the one continued to pound into Bilbo like he was trying to get his cock to come out of the small hobbit's mouth.

"Listen to those screams. I bet these are better than those he gave his king." The one pounding him said.

The other man just stood in front of Bilbo and smiled wickedly, "Are you joking? The whore probably never had something so big inside him."

At that moment Bilbo's Tookish blood took over and gave him enough strength to stop the screams that were cracking his voice because they were so harsh, "Don't flatter yourselves. The dwarf has a hammer and you only a mere dagger."

There is no real description to the sound that came out of the hobbit when the man standing in front of him punched him in the throat. The men became enraged with the comment from the hobbit. They both became more violent; the one fucking pulled and yanked at his hair while calling all sorts of names, some Bilbo had never even heard before, while the other proceeded to beat Bilbo like he was a raw piece of meat.

Large weighted hands plowed into his side, Bilbo had screamed so much that sound no longer came out. Then there was a new kind of pain, one in which no words could describe, one that turned terror into the most of its primal nature. The hobbit felt a hit land right in the middle of his stomach. The hit made him vomit and almost pass out.

"No, the baby!" Bilbo cried, finding his voice for a moment. The natural instinct to worry about his child reacted, an instinct not even Bilbo could force down.

"What did this whore say?! Did he say baby? He is some kind of fucking freak!" The man who punched him cried, "Let's gut this whore!"

Bilbo just cried. That is what he was wasn't he? It didn't matter now if Thorin forgave him about the arkenstone, he would never accept him now… now that he is so dirty. The hobbit hung his head and waited for his painful death.

_Sorry little one, maybe next time you will be carried by a better and more loving parent._

He felt cold sharp steel against the soft flesh of his stomach and it slowly pushing into him.

_I am sorry I won't get to grow to love you._

* * *

Thorin had hid himself in his study. Anger had replaced his greed by this point, but whether the anger was more focused at Bilbo or himself, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the hobbit haunted his dreams and deprived him of sleep. Kili and Fili choosing exile to be with the hobbit caused him to go into such a fit he destroyed the door to each other their rooms with a hammer. No, "The King under the mountain" was in no mood to deal with nobles or the complaints of his people or any people.

There was a timid knock on his study door.

"What is it?!" The dwarf king boomed.

"My lord someone is…" The guard behind the door started to say.

"I am busy tell them to leave." Thorin snapped.

He no more finished his sentence when the doors flew opened and a stout woman came stomping towards him, fire and lightening in her eyes. Her long dark hair waving behind her. Thorin wanted to run, but fear held him in place. He would rather be fighting a dragon again then face what he was about to.

"Thorin!" She roared, "Tell me where are my babies!"

"Dis…I" Thorin tried to explain but was cut short by a strong left hook.

"You sent my sons, you nephews into exile over a stone?! I should kill you where you stand." Dis bellowed.

"They threw their lot in with a traitor. They chose their side." Thorin tried to reason.

Again his face was met with a might punch from his sister. Dis was one of the few people alive who could strike Thorin and the dwarf would just take it.

"Don't give me your twist view of it," She spat, "Fili left me a letter telling me everything. You exiled the man who gave me a home and sons to return to! You bastard! When did greed grab your heart and you became like grandfather?"

Thorin's jaw clinched and the glare he gave his sister was dark, but she did not flinch.

"Do not compare me to him. That stone, was…"

"Was just a pretty rock that drew a dragon down on us and killed our grandfather and father. It almost killed you and my sons trying to get it back; because clearly getting our home back wasn't your biggest concern." Dis interjected.

Thorin didn't respond. He just averted his eyes from his sister. When Dis realized the conversation was over she threw her hands up and started to walk away.

"I am done! I am leaving." Dis said as she walked away.

"You're...leaving?" Thorin asked weakly.

Dis turned on her heels, "Yes, leaving. I am going back to the Iron Hills unless you bring my boys home and the man who kept my family alive. If you don't I have nothing here, because that makes you no brother of mine."

Thorin waited until Dis was gone before he broke down into tears. By Durin's beard when did he become the man he swore he would never become. His heart screamed for what he chased away, but his foolish pride wasn't something so easily broken.

* * *

Bilbo heard voices; voices he knew. It was Kili and Fili, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He was alive, but how? What happened? Bilbo tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy. He did manage to make one thing out before he passed back out and that was 'What about the baby?'

_ No… No…_

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I promise to make up for it in chapter four. Also a huge thank you for everyone who is following and faving and a special thanks for you who leave comments and reviews. I am pleased to know I don't have the fandom trying to burn me yet. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin woke with horrid images still lingering in his head, hot tears running down his normally stoic face. The memories of how Bilbo looked at him when he exiled him and through their love to the wind. The pain on that hobbit's face was almost too much to bear.

"I am drowning in a sea of my own emotions." Thorin whispered quietly to the darkness.

He choked down his feelings for the hobbit. There was no point in trying to fix things; he was sure Bilbo had already washed his hands of him and just wanted a quiet life in The Shire. There was a knock at his chambers door. The dwarf prince would have been content to let the door continuing knocking if it wasn't for how powerful it sounded.

"Enter." Thorin said finally.

As he expected Gandalf was on the other side of the door. The wizard still wore the face of utter of disappointment when looking at Thorin. Yet, today there was something else there, something he couldn't place his hands on.

"We need to talk about Bilbo." Gandalf said in that normal deep, yet, rustic voice of his.

"Gandalf…" Thorin started.

"No, you don't understand. There is something about him you don't know and should…So you will shut-up and listen to the wizard." Dis said stepping in behind the wizard.

* * *

Bilbo came too again, his eyes quickly went to his stomach; there still slightly rising and falling with his breathing was his unborn child. The hobbit didn't know if he should feel relief or grief that he was going to be forced to watch another sun rise and set. He looked over to see Kili passed out on the other bed; his cheeks looked stained with tears. Fili sat next to the fireplace in their room. The hobbit gently pulled the covers to expose his swelling middle. There was a long red scar going across it. He could see where some stiches were placed.

Did they know now? He heard them ask about it, the baby, or did he imagine it?

"Fili." Bilbo said barely above a whisper. The hobbit didn't think the dwarf would hear him but before he could finish that thought Fili as almost next to him.

"Oh thank goodness you are awake. Kili gave you a bit too much of the pain tonic." Fili said dropping next to Bilbo. His head the only thing over the bed.

Bilbo wanted to ask about the baby, but he didn't want them to know if they didn't. He didn't want Kili and Fili to leave him too.

"How is the baby?" Fili asked looking at Bilbo's rounded middle, "You know you need to eat more, you are rather small. Dwarven pregnancies are rough and hard as it is with other dwarves."

Bilbo felt bile rise in his throat. His stomach knotted and he broke out into a cold sweat. The world was spinning out of control. Knew it, he knew Fili had stayed up to tell him that he and Kili were going to leave him; that he was a freak and carried an unwanted child.

"You know?" Bilbo said in a shaky and broken voice.

"Me and Kili have known before we left with you. Gandalf told us, that's part of the reason we are here. We didn't want anything happening to our uncle and our cousin." Fili said with a soft smile.

"You...you…don't think…" Bilbo couldn't even mutter the words.

Fili shook his head, "We were taken by surprise at first, and were a bit confused… mostly Kili. However, you were family and we love you and this babe, so you are a little different. You are still the bravest and caring person me and Kili know."

Bilbo broke down into sobs that woke Kili. The young dwarf ran over to the bed worried that something was wrong.

"Mr. Boggins?!" Kili asked in an alarmed voice.

"I don't deserve you two." Was all Bilbo said.

The two dwarves jumped onto the bed one on each side and gave Bilbo the biggest, yet gentlest hug they could muster. The hobbit buried his head between the two of them. Kili went to feel Bilbo's stomach, but the hobbit shooed his hand away.

"Please… I still don't any one touching…me there." Bilbo said slowly.

Kili merely nodded, he didn't understand, but he didn't want to upset Bilbo.

Bilbo asked if they could leave today instead of tomorrow because of what happened he had no desire to stay longer. The boys agreed only after he eats breakfast and a real one. When Bilbo agreed the boys jumped from the bed and made haste downstairs. When they returned they both were carrying a mountain of food. Bilbo for the first time in a while ate without care. He could feel their… no his baby moving around and it was less sickening.

_I know we haven't eaten much lately, but if we overdo it we will lose it all. _Bilbo cooed inside his head to his child.

After a fulfilling breakfast the trio set out, and apparently not a moment too soon; there were rumors already starting to fly that two men were found flayed in an abandoned fishing shack. Bilbo couldn't help but think about the two men who...who…defiled him and that he awoke in his tavern room.

* * *

"He is what?!" Thorin almost passed out from the sheer shock of what he heard.

"Pregnant, I believe I just explained why." Gandalf said calmly.

Dis had just sat there glaring at her brother like she was waiting for him to say the wrong thing so she could beat the life out of him. Thorin was visibly shaking. He couldn't believe it. It was like he was dreaming. Bilbo was pregnant with their child, and the heir to his throne.

"Don't just sit there dumbfounded! Say something you lout!" Dis growled.

Thorin looked at his sister, "What would you have me say? That I am a fool? That my heir is some half-breed?"

Thorin didn't continue because his still tender jaw from when she hit him prior about her sons was struck again. Dis didn't say anything she just cast him a look daring him to continue. Thorin however tried to not make a fool out of himself more than once in the presence of his sister and bit his tongue.

Dis was an impatient woman and when her brother made no further attempts to repent for his actions she stood.

"Balin!" She cried.

The old dwarf poked his head in, "Yes, Lady Dis?"

"Ready my armor. I am going to grab my family and take them to the Iron Hills. I am done with this." She said turning to leave.

"No." Thorin said standing.

Dis turned to look at her brother, "No? You don't get to tell me what to do."

"I am going with you and we are bringing them back here." Thorin said quietly.

Dis raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Why?"

"Because I need to talk to Bilbo… about all of this." Thorin said with a sigh. He thought his heart was going to pop out of his chest.

Dis smiled and turned back to Balin, "You heard the king."

"You will need to make haste if you wish to catch them." Gandalf said for the first time looking at Thorin with slightly approving eyes.

* * *

Haste Dis and Thorin made indeed. They caught up with the trio a day outside of Lake Town. Dis and Thorin saw them up in the distance and the over excited mother started to call out to her children.

Kili heard it first and turned to see who was calling out to them. When he noticed it was his mother, the young dwarf yelp in excitement.

"What is it Kili?" Bilbo asked.

"It's our mother… and Thorin!" Kili answered with shock and excitement.

Bilbo felt sick again and he was shaking so bad Fili had to ride up to him and try to help keep the hobbit from falling off his pony.

"It's okay Bilbo, me and Kili are here." He whispered as his mother and uncle approached.

When Dis was close enough she jumped of her pony and started running to her boys. Kili jumped off his pony to meet his mother, but Fili stayed on his to continue to help steady Bilbo.

Dis looked up to see her oldest and Bilbo, "You must be the hobbit that kept my boys alive, and going to make me an aunt?"

Bilbo gasped. He was going to kill Gandalf.

"Do you mind coming down here so I can thank you proper?" Dis asked.

"O-of course…" Bilbo stuttered. Dis was so different from her brother, so much more livelily. He now knew where Kili and Fili got it from.

Dis glared at her boys, "Don't just stand there! Help him down!"

"Hang on Bilbo," Fili said and Kili ran over not wanting to risk his mother's wrath. Fili dismounted and with his brother they both helped a shaking Bilbo off his pony.

Their mother ran over and promptly engaged the small hobbit in a loving hug. She pulled away and looked him up and down.

"Look at you! All skin and bone and these bruises; this can't be good for you and the babe, you need to eat more. What happened?" Dis asked as her hands firmly planted themselves on Bilbo's belly. The hobbit didn't shoo her for fear of her anger. She was Thorin's sister after all. No, he just stood there frozen while Kili and Fili mouthed apologies to him.

"Thank you for making the sacrifice that saved my boys and my brother." Dis said almost in tears now, giving Bilbo another hug.

"So why is my hero so beat up?!" Dis asked snapping at her sons.

Kili and Fili shifted awkwardly. They didn't want to really explain what happened to the hobbit. Bilbo had been crying about it on and off and they didn't want to trigger anything.

"And Thorin, don't just sit there idle!" Dis turned her sharp tongue to her brother.

Kili and Fili let out a silent sigh of relief when she turned attention to their uncle.

Thorin didn't say anything at first, he just dismounted. As he got closer to Bilbo who was shaking like a leaf in the wind did he speak.

"She is right, what happened to you." Thorin said in a calm voice that was close to being riddled with anger and pain.

Thorin looked the hobbit up and down a few time before he started to lift Bilbo's shirt up. The hobbit panicked and pushed Thorin away like he was hurting him.

"Don't… please don't." Bilbo muttered through sobs.

Thorin looked at him with both confusion and anger, "This is my child, I wish to see. Now stop moving."

The dwarf king moved forward this time grabbing one of the hobbit's arms to hold him in place in case he started to back away again.

"Don't touch me!" Bilbo sobbed fighting in vain with the steel grip of Thorin.

"What is this?! I come all this way to chase you down and you won't even let me see the proof the claims or touch you? I was right, you want nothing to do with me!" Thorin boomed.

Kili and Fili began to panic. If they didn't say something Thorin might just up and leave and they knew people couldn't handle that.

"I am dirty; I don't want you touching me." Bilbo sobbed dropping to his knees.

Thorin looked on with anger, none of this made sense to him. Dis started to piece things together, and when the puzzle was complete she let out a cry and dropped down beside Bilbo.

"Oh Sweetie, you are so brave! Braver then I took you for. Thorin just wants to see the babe, to know it is alright. What if you lifted the shirt for him?" Dis asked in her motherly voice.

Bilbo looked at her for a moment, "But what if he doesn't like me this way?" the hobbit whispered to her.

Dis smiled and leaned in, "The boys' father thought it was rather hot. Don't worry about it."

Bilbo nodded and stood. Thorin still wasn't entirely sure what was going on and why Bilbo was acting the way he was. Slowly the hobbit lifted his shirt to revel his swollen middle and the nasty looking cut that ran along it. Dis gasped when she saw it. Thorin used all his strength to not drop to his knees. The hideous bruises and the cut on his belly…this was all his fault.

"What happened?" Thorin demanded looking at Bilbo then his nephews.

"Brother, I think that is a conversation for you two to have alone." Dis said quietly eyeing the cut on Bilbo's belly.

Thorin wouldn't listen he was so enraged by the sight of Bilbo he needed to know now, "I want answers now!" He bellowed making Bilbo flinch.

"I am a freak and you whore." Bilbo spurted out.

Thorin looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"That's why this happened. Because they knew I was yours. They wanted to hear me scream like I would for you. I panicked and mentioned the baby…" Bilbo trailed off, unable to speak through his cries.

"Are you blaming me for this?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo couldn't tell the emotion behind the voice, but he could feel the cold blue eyes boring into him. It was too much. He knew Thorin was mad with him and thought he brought this on himself, that he deserved it. The hobbit grabbed his stomach and turned he only ran a few feet when he dropped to his knees and started emptying the contents of his stomach.

"I have had enough of this," Fili said anger clear in his voice. The oldest brother grabbed his uncle and started to pull him along, "You are coming with me!"

Thorin looked at his nephew, "Where are we going?"

"I somewhere where we can talk!" Fili snapped, "Mum, Kili, watch Bilbo."

"We will." Kili said already heading over to check on Bilbo.

Fili had never in his life wished his uncle harm. He grew up looking up to him, but right now he wanted to break his teeth in.


	5. Chapter 5

Fili waited until they were far enough away that he could yell and not worry about anyone hearing.

"Why did you even bother?" Fili snapped turning to face his uncle.

Again Thorin chose silence. His own emotions roiling inside him; ever since he exiled Bilbo he has had nothing but sleepless nights and distractful days. He was never good with his emotions, but he never thought they would cause this much pain.

"Do not answer me with silence!" Fili bellowed at his uncle, "I don't even recognize you anymore. What happen to the hardworking uncle who wanted his family and people to have their ancestral home back? The man who would have stopped at nothing to achieve that? When did he become corrupt and only cared about his gold? What happened to the man I looked up to?" Fili felt his eyes start to water.

Ever since they freed Erebor from the dragon and Thorin refused to give the promised gold to those who helped them, he had been fighting these feelings. With the recent development of Bilbo they only intensified; but Fili had to stay strong for Kili, or else his brother would sink into sadness.

Thorin erupted with a roar that was full of anguish, anger, and confusion. The dwarf king dropped to his knees and started pounding the ground with his fists. Fili didn't say anything he just let his uncle get it the way he knew how. Thorin didn't stop until his hands were stained with blood and dirt.

"Do you think I don't love him? That my heart doesn't ache anymore only because it has been shattered? That I have no one else to blame for it but myself? Seeing him like that…so bruised and timid, that isn't the Bilbo Baggins I know, the one I fell in love with. It is a shade of the brave hobbit and it is my fault. By Duin's beard I wish I could go back in time and switch places him when those monsters attacked him." Thorin wailed.

Fili dropped down next to his uncle and wrapped his arms around him like how his uncle would when he and Kili were young and scared.

"I don't know what poison had leaked into my heart, Fili, but it is eating me alive and destroying everything I love." Thorin said in a broken voice.

Fili tightened his grip on Thorin, "That's why people have family. To us through troubled times."

"Is the baby okay?" Thorin askd.

"As far as me and Kili can tell, but we are not healers." Fili answered.

"He is carrying my child." Thorin said absently.

Fili smiled, "How do you feel about that?"

"I truly don't know. Scared, confused, happy maybe?" Thorin answered.

The two sat there for a few minutes longer before they stood to head back to the group. As the rest of their family started to come into view Thorin and Fili could see Dis cooking over a fire and Kili setting up camp, while Bilbo laid on his bed roll; his back to everyone.

"Little early for setting up camp?" Fili said looking around as they drew closer.

Dis looked over at Bilbo and back to her brother and son, "He really exerted himself earlier and the vomiting didn't help."

Thorin and Fili nodded. Dis didn't have to explain any further.

"How are you feeling, brother?" Dis asked focusing on Thorin while Fili went to help his brother.

Thorin rubbed his face, "Better, but far from being okay."

"You know what? When I was sore and feeling ill a nice bath always did the trick. The river isn't too far from us." Dis hinted.

"Dis, he won't even let me touch him; I doubt bathing together is an option." Thorin groaned.

The memory of when he and Bilbo first made love in the water crept up on him from the dark recesses of his mind. How he had the small hobbit pinned to a boulder in the river as he took claim to him. The soft moans Bilbo had made filled his ears. Things were so simple then. He was going to get his kingdom back and Bilbo would be with him. Thorin was going to get a happy ending, but the curse of his family wouldn't allow it.

"You don't have to touch him to bathe with him. Take him and make sure he doesn't do something rash. Oh, and Thorin… be gentle, he is like glass right now." Dis said not looking up from the cooking pot.

Thorin sighed in defeat and walked over to Bilbo. He bent down so he was closer to the hobbit, "Bilbo, why don't we walk to the river and take a bath? I promise I won't touch you."

The dwarf king expected a 'no' from Bilbo. He couldn't blame him.

"Okay. That sounds nice." The hobbit said meekly.

Thorin felt his heart leap into his throat. He had to make sure this time spent alone went well. He didn't was to destroy an already burning bridge. He grabbed his cleaning cloth from his pony and told Bilbo no to worry he could use his.

When they got down to the river Thorin turned so Bilbo could undress without him watching. The hobbit was bent that the king not seeing him naked. However, Thorin heard what sounded like Bilbo fighting with his buttons then sobs and curses about how useless he was. Thorin turned to see Bilbo so distressed about having issues with a button he was only making it harder. His cheeks were puffing up from crying.

"Bilbo, I know you don't want me touching you or seeing you, but let me help." Thorin said softly as he placed his hands over Bilbo's.

The hobbit didn't say anything; he only stiffened a bit. Thorin with daft hands started to undo the pesky buttons that earned his once lovers ire. Bilbo felt his cheeks heating up. The feeling of Thorin undressing him brought old emotions rushing back like a flood gate had been opened. He missed the touch of his king and that made him feel cheap and dirty. He was just taken advantage of and here he was ready to beg like…like a whore for Thorin to do him. Maybe those men were right.

Bilbo's thoughts left him and he was brought back into reality when he felt calloused hands on his rounding middle. He shot a glare at Thorin, but the dwarf didn't seem to notice, in fact the dwarf's eyes looked distant like he was lost in his own world. Thorin's thumbs rubbed the skin under them tenderly. The hobbit hated how much he loved the feeling of Thorin's hands on his stomach.

"Thorin." Bilbo said more in a moan then he liked.

The dwarf looked up at the Hobbit's face; a small smile passed over his face, "I remember that flustered look. It used to be my job to chase it away."

"Thorin…" Bilbo whispered again.

"I have wronged you in ways I will never be able to repent for," Thorin whispered as he leaned in, "That is what I am truly saddest about. I will never make it up to you." With that his lips met Bilbo's in a kiss that the king had dreamed about ever since he turned on the one thing he should have treasured over gold.


	6. Chapter 6

Heat flowed through Thorin as feelings he suppressed rushed to the surface. His hands roamed over Bilbo's stomach until he heard whimpers of pain. The dwarf king stopped what he was doing and looked down. His hands were running over the welts that littered Bilbo's sides and stomach; a sharp reminder that in his greed he caused his lover to suffer greatly. A finger scarcely traced the giant laceration on Bilbo's stomach. It was that wound that cut the dwarf the deepest.

"If you stabbed me in my sleep, I would not complain. I would even scream. I do not deserve to humor such pains after what you have endured." Thorin said softy.

The hobbit pulled away, "Thorin…please."

"You're right this isn't the time to heavy. Come, let us bathe." Thorin said turning around so Bilbo could finish undressing in peace.

He waited until Bilbo said he was in the water before he himself undressed and followed suit. Bilbo made sure that his front was never facing Thorin; this vexed the dwarf somewhat, but he knew he would have to work if things between the hobbit and him were to ever be close to the same. It did confuse him, though, that Bilbo was willing to bathe with him, but not be touched to be looked at from the front.

"Bilbo… are you embarrassed… of the baby?" Thorin finally asked.

Bilbo stiffened, "Aren't you? I am a freak. You think I don't know that? I mean some dwarf woman should be bearing your children…not some fool of a Took."

Thorin didn't answer right away; he didn't know how. He wasn't embarrassed per say, but how to explain this… though if his nephews and sister took it so well… maybe the rest of the dwarves will too. The dwarf king shook his head, what did it matter what the other dwarves thought? This was the man he loved, and this was going to be his child, no, their child and nothing else mattered.

"I won't say I am still in shock of the idea, nor will I say I am not scared. However, I am stubborn old dwarf who falls to his vices easily and loves the fool of a Took in front of him." Thorin finally said.

There was no real response from Bilbo, like he was just letting it set in, what Thorin said.

"I still don't want you touching me; I am dirty now…I don't want my filth rubbing off on you." Bilbo said quietly.

Thorin wanted to say something to argue such an absurd idea, but Thorin also knew that it has also been his words that got him into this mess. For now he will just nod and agree, when the dragon's curse he shares with his kin fails a bit more he will speak out, and with his touch he will wash away every bad one given to his hobbit.

That night after Bilbo went to sleep Thorin asked his nephews how they found Bilbo and if his attackers paid in kind.

"We realized not to long after he left for a walk it was a bad idea to let him go alone." Kili started.

"So we went after him, we found his cloak on the ground and quickly started a feverish search." Fili added.

"We heard the screams… The names there were calling him… Bilbo's cries…" Kili's normally bright eyes went dark.

"We flayed them like fish. We made sure they screamed for hurting him and out cousin." Fili finished.

"You boys do a mother and an uncle proud." Dis said patting Kili who was the closest on the back.

"Then let us avoid Lake Town, I don't want the healing processes to be slowed because of that place." Thorin said softly.

* * *

The ride back to Erebor went as smooth as it could be, save for Bilbo's nightmares and slides in and out of being depressed to just being suicidal. Thorin tried to help and keep his distance at the same time. In truth he wasn't sure what he should be doing. All he knew was that upon arrival back home Bilbo locked himself in his room and almost never left.

Kili and Fili kept close council with the hobbit and would give small check-ins to Thorin so their uncle knew his lover was still beaten and bruised but still fighting. Bilbo pleaded that they told no one about the baby, Thorin wasn't keen on this. He wanted to tell everyone at least in the original company about his child, but making amends with Bilbo won over his pride for once.

Thorin in the weeks made sure Bilbo ate ample amounts of food, and the hobbit started to look more pregnant and healthy according to his nephews. Though, this was also making it worse on Bilbo; the hobbit seemed to hate his changing body. The other dwarves inquired about Bilbo and all any of the Durin line offered was that he was attacked and is recovering. This thankfully was enough to sate everyone for now.

So after almost a month Thorin decided to make a visit to Bilbo; he knew he promised the hobbit he wouldn't come unless called for, but, he wanted the hobbit to know that his changing body was nothing to be ashamed of.

Thorin lightly knocked on the door and heard a small voice ask who it was.

"Thorin…I know what I said, but I was hoping I could steal a few moments of your time."

"Come in." Bilbo said from behind the door.

When Thorin walked in it took everything not to smile like an idiot when he saw how round Bilbo was. The hobbit sat on his bed panting from the weight in front of him; his shirt pulled a little tight in the middle. There was no mistaking it now, Bilbo looked pregnant, really pregnant.

"Sure there only one in there?" Thorin asked half joking.

Thorin quickly regretted his jest when Bilbo started sobbing uncontrollably, "I didn't mean it in a cruel way. I was trying to say you look healthy. I am glad you have gotten so big, it means the baby is alright," He tried to reason.

"Well I hate it, now anyone can tell! I can't hide it." Bilbo sobbed.

Thorin walked over, but keeping a small distance between them, as to not spook Bilbo, "You are ashamed of the baby?"

"I am for you; you don't seem to get it." Bilbo cried.

He was right; Thorin didn't get it, why Bilbo felt so about their child. He never asked, in part because he was afraid of what the answer might be. Thorin was going to ask, so he could understand he broken lovers plight, but something just under the long sleeve shirt that made Thorin's heart skip a beat.

"What is that?" He asked not wanting to believe what he thought he saw.

"What is what?" Bilbo asked innocently.

Despite his promise not to touch him, this was far too important to not break the promise. Thorin grabbed one of Bilbo's arms by the wrist. The hobbit whimpered and kept saying Thorin promised. Thorin in his excitement might have grabbed Bilbo harder then he wanted, his fear was confirmed when he pulled the sleeve up. All over the arms were rake marks of deeply self-made cuts; some were even in the middle of healing.

"Why?" Was all Thorin said as he looked at the small arm in both shook and horror.

"I had to get it out, the unclean the pain. I just wanted it to bleed out; the pain I cause you." Bilbo cried, tears running down his face hot and wild.

Thorin didn't answer he just hugged Bilbo and stood to go get his sister. His mind far to clouded to even know how to react let alone what to do. There was a pain in his chest that was asking if he and Bilbo could ever be what they once were.


	7. Chapter 7

Dis and Gandalf tended to Bilbo's cuts and talked to him. Though, Thorin wasn't sure what they told the hobbit. All the dwarf king was sure about was that the love of his life had turned to something as dark and terrifying as mutilating one's self. When his sister and Gandalf left the room after what seemed like a humans life time Thorin started to head to the door; he wanted to see Bilbo.

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Gandalf started.

"Sod it if it is or isn't. So far every idea I have had that I thought was good, has almost destroyed everything I love. So maybe it is time I stop listening to myself." Thorin spat.

"Let him got to him." Dis said quietly watching her brother.

Gandalf nodded and let the dwarf king pass.

When Thorin entered Bilbo was sitting in a large arm chair by the fireplace in his room. His cheeks looked moist from crying. Thorin ran over to his lover and dropped before his knees. He didn't touch Bilbo; he didn't want to break his promise twice in one day. Tears and sorrowful moans escaped the dwarf king. Thorin had lost what was left of his composure. Thorin cried and spoke in broken words that didn't make sense, all his feelings trying to get out at once in the form of words behind loud sobs.

The King under the mountain felt small hands pull him up into an embrace. Thorin collapsed into Bilbo. The warmth of the hobbit soothed him a little. He nuzzled his face into the base of Bilbo's neck. He could spend the rest of his life like this; in the arms of his lover.

"I suppose you want to know why…" Bilbo said finally breaking the silence that was melding with sobs.

Thorin shook his head, "No. I will not ask. I know the reason already. It is my fault. It all is. I have failed you in the greatest of ways. Know this, I love you and I will break myself trying to repent for the pain I caused you. Please, my Arkenstone, if you feel the need to mutilate something, take it out on me."

Bilbo thought his heart stopped when he heard Thorin call him his Arkenstone. Never did he think he would be considered so precious to the King under the mountain. Bilbo squeezed the dwarf tighter, "It isn't all your fault some of it is mine." He whispered.

Thorin broke away from the embrace so he could look at Bilbo, "How is any of this your fault?"

"I was thinking; when we bathed together in the river, back when you and Dis found us…" Bilbo waited until after Thorin nodded to continue, "I wanted you then and there, even after what happened I was craving you. Maybe the men who attacked me were right, I am a whore, and kings…kings don't love whores." He sobbed.

The dwarf's jaw dropped; he stuttered before he could get full words out, "No. Don't say that," He said pulling Bilbo into another embrace, "Don't ever say that. You are not a whore. You are a treasure of the grandest kind that this king isn't worthy of."

"But…" Bilbo started but was cut off by Thorin.

"No. Even if you wanted me back at the river, don't shame yourself for it. What those men did to you is not something people ask for, what you were hoping from me is something we all look for. Sadly, I am a blind fool and I failed to give you what was needed."

Bilbo felt his cheeks light up when he felt Thorin's strong hands rubbing his back; slowly moving up and down. He had been craving the king's personal attention for a while, much to his embarrassment.

"I love you, and I am sorry I was stupid enough to forget that. If you ever feel the need, I will show you how beautiful you are, and how much I love this child you carry." Thorin whispered softly to the hobbit.

"You love the baby too?" Bilbo piped up.

"Yes! I am scared, so scared about your and the child's health and if I can be a good parent. I find myself waking in a sweat over my fears." Thorin confessed as his hands slid over Bilbo's round middle.

The hobbit felt his cheeks heat up even more and a small purr escape him. He did want to feel loved; he wanted the baby to be loved, but he thought himself to dirty to merit the love of Thorin.

"Bilbo."

Bilbo was pulled out of his thoughts to see Thorin looking him right in the eyes "Are you in such a need now?"

Bilbo nodded his head 'yes' even though his mind screamed to tell him no. Thorin gently picked up the hobbit and carried him over to the bed. Bilbo moaned as he felt the soft linen sheets below him and one of Thorin's strong hands running up one of his thighs. The soft touches of Thorin's hands over his body made the hobbit feel like he would melt. The dwarf moved slowly, even with undressing him. He would pause here and there to make sure his touch was still needed. So caring and attentive, this was the Thorin he remembered.

The dwarf paid extra attention to Bilbo's round middle. The hobbit blushed and averted his gaze embarrassed on how much he enjoyed it. Thorin's hands made their way down until they felt the hard shaft between the hobbit's legs. Bilbo shuttered at the touch, causing Thorin to pull away and cast him a question look as to if it was okay for him to continue. With Bilbo's consent Thorin allowed his fingers to work the shaft, gently yet firm.

"Thorin…" Bilbo breathed pulling the dwarf closer to him.

"Yes?" Thorin whispered back his voice full of tenderness and touched with lust.

"I feel a bit…vulnerable. You still have all your clothes on." Bilbo again averted his gaze and tried to shrink further into the bed.

Thorin let out a low chuckle and cupped Bilbo's cheek so he could slowly turn his gaze back to him, "You are right. I was so caught up in pleasing you, I forgot about myself."

The dwarf pulled away and sat up on his knees as he started to undress himself. Bilbo let out a small gasp when he saw the bulge fighting to get out of Thorin's pants.

"You might want to start with your pants…I can't believe I still do that to you." Bilbo said breathlessly, running a hand over Thorin's hardness.

A deep growl came from Thorin as finished removing his tunic. He leaned back down and pressed himself against the hobbit, "You do so even more now." He said while he kissed the hobbit's jawline.

Bilbo unfastened Thorin's belt and threw it to the side before he went to work on his pants. Once Thorin was free of his clothes, the dwarf went back to working Bilbo's shaft, while one of the hobbit's small hands worked on his. The hobbit felt dizzy he was so enraptured by Thorin's actions; how the dwarf was doing his best to make sure Bilbo knew this was about him. Though, the dwarf's touch seemed to burn at times, it was like he was washing away all the bad that had happened with his love; even some of the pain he himself had caused.

Bilbo's purrs turned into moans and plea's but when Thorin went to ready the hobbit for him, the hobbit stopped him. The dwarf didn't ask for a reason, nor give any sounds of displeasure. He merely kissed Bilbo softly on the lips and went back to what he was doing. Bilbo found himself in a sweat from the dwarf. The way Thorin's hand worked him and his lips traced his body. He did in that moment felt loved again. The hobbit tried to tell Thorin he was close but was cut off by Thorin smashing their lips together so their tongues could embrace on last time before they both found release together.

Thorin collapsed next to Bilbo and examined the hot mess on his stomach before looking to see the one on Bilbo. Though Thorin looked pleased with himself and his hobbit, Bilbo looked like he was on the brink of tears. The dwarf king shot up, worry in his eyes.

"Bilbo? Is everything alright? Did you not enjoy it?" Thorin asked troubled.

Bilbo shook his head, "It's not that. I loved it, but that's the problem, look at me… I don't want our child…"

Thorin pressed a finger to his lips to shush the hobbit, "Our child will think you are the best parent between us. You do not have the short comings I have. Now let me get a towel to clean us both up."

Thorin stood and grabbed one of Bilbo's bathing towels. He didn't clean himself first; no he waited until he cleaned Bilbo first. After he was done he started to grab his clothes to leave, but Bilbo asked that he stayed. Thorin was more than willing to heed this request. The dwarf king laid next to Bilbo running a hand over the hobbit's belly while he hummed lullaby's that he sang to his nephews.

Sleep eventually came to visit them and wrapped them in its arms and for the first time in a while, the two weren't haunted by nightmares, but dreams of what might be.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I caught a nasty ear infection and was out of commission for a bit. Also sorry this is so short. I am still recovering. So I thought a small fluff chapter would be nice!**_

* * *

Thorin slowly stirred from his slumber. His eyes opened to spy a pregnant sleeping hobbit next to him. Thorin purred happily and snuggled a little closer, a hand resting on the bottom of Bilbo's pregnant belly. His hand slowly rubbing the flesh underneath it; though Bilbo was much larger then when he and his sister made their ride to retrieve him, Thorin still worried Bilbo was too small. He was carrying a child that was half dwarf after all. However, it was still a bit of a pain to get the hobbit to eat like a normal hobbit. Bilbo was still gripped with fear over his body and the dwarf didn't understand why.

"Thorin…"Bilbo muttered sleepily.

"You know I think you are beautiful no matter what." Thorin said absentmindedly.

"I don't like being called beautiful; it is a word for women." Bilbo said as he turned his head to face the dwarf.

Thorin chuckled, "Fine then, handsome, marvelous, a wonder to behold, pick any word that describes something one might call truly amazing and that is what I think of you."

The hobbit blushed and for the first time in a while snuggled up to the dwarf without feeling of fear. The feeling of Thorin's strong arm being wrapped around him protectively brought a comfort he had missed dearly. Bilbo smiled when he felt the heated breath of his lover on the top of his head.

"Thorin…do you think…do you think you could get us something to eat?" Bilbo asked.

The hobbit up until now had been hesitant to ask Thorin of anything even though the dwarf kept pestering to do so. Bilbo had felt like this was a dream and was going to wake up so he dared not get too attached, but after last night... It was hard for him not to get his hopes up a little, and believe this was to last.

"Of course! What would you like me to bring?" Thorin said sitting up quickly. He couldn't control the excitement of Bilbo finally wanting to eat of his own accord.

"Hmm, some bacon would be nice, oh and some eggs. You possibly bring some sausage too…" Bilbo blushed deeply. He didn't remember being this embarrassed of his hobbit appetite since the time they spent at Beorn's house.

Thorin just smiled and kissed the hobbit on the forehead, "I will return."

The dwarf king jumped out of bed and quickly made himself decent before he almost ran out of the room to the kitchen. When he entered he saw his sister cooking over a fire and his nephew's sitting at a table.

"Thorin?" Kili asked having noticed his uncle entering, "What are you doing in here? Normally someone brings you your food."

"Bilbo asked me to bring him something to eat." Thorin said casually; trying not to draw attention to the allocation that he spent the night with him.

"Oh good; I am glad he is starting to ask for food." Fili said.

"Wait a moment…Bilbo asked you? Does that mean you two spent the night together?" Kili asked with a mischievous grin.

The glare Thorin gave his nephews chilled them to the bone, "Yes."

Kili was still going to press on but his brother's elbow stopped him. Fili didn't feel like dealing with an angry Thorin. It was like dealing with a raging bear.

"You know, brother, I am almost done here why don't we all eat together, like a family?" Dis said turning her gaze to her brother.

Thorin thought on the proposal for a moment. He thought it was a great idea. It had been a great while since he ate with his sister and nephews in such a manner, and Bilbo was family now too. However, he wasn't sure if Bilbo would like that, yet the hobbit seemed in higher spirits this morning, maybe now was the time to show him that Thorin considered him to be part of his family, and not just a lover he took interest in.

"Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea, but before you all go barging in let me make sure he is decent." Thorin said.

The dwarf king opened the door to Bilbo's room walking in with a plate full of nothing but biscuits. Bilbo looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Thorin questioningly.

"Good you are dressed." Thorin said after putting the plate down on the table.

He rushed over and gave Bilbo's belly a quick rub, like he was letting his child know he had returned. Bilbo was going to ask why he only brought biscuits when Thorin called out 'it's alright'. The hobbit watched in amazement as Fili and Kili along with their mother Dis walked in with plates of food in both hands. Stacked under Dis' plates of food were the ones for eating, and kili carried the silverware in his pockets.

"What is all this?" Bilbo asked breathlessly.

"Ma thought it would be a great idea if we all ate breakfast together, like a family!" Kili said with the biggest smile on his face, that Bilbo thought it might actually be going from ear to ear.

"Yeah we haven't done in ages, kind of miss it." Fili added.

"Family…but…"Bilbo started. His cheeks heated up and he felt tears ready to fall. For some reason a protective hand went to his belly.

"You are family too, both of you." Thorin said gently, resting a hand over the hand Bilbo had on his swollen middle.

"He is right. You know. Me and Kili told you that already, you are our uncle as well." Fili said with a smile, remembering when Kili and him held a broken hobbit in their arms.

"Now get over here and eat before it gets cold." Dis said motioning for Thorin and Bilbo to take a seat.

Bilbo smiled at the food that was piled onto his plate courtesy of Thorin. As he ate he could feel the baby moving around as if to show its approval of the large meal. He looked around at the others at the table, his family. There was a warmth coming from them as they joked and took bets on the baby's gender that made Bilbo feel safe again. It also gave him the need to cry.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" Kili asked with great concern when he noticed the hobbit tearing up.

"Yes, I am just happy." Bilbo said softly.

Kili smiled and absent mindedly placed a hand on Bilbo's tummy, "How is my cousin?"

Bilbo tensed a little, but smiled, "Better now."

The grin that came from Kili made the hobbit think his heart might burst.

Thorin noticed Bilbo eyeing the food like he was still hungry, but hesitant on grabbing more. Thorin didn't expect Bilbo's self-esteem issues to leave overnight, so he did the only thing he could think of for the situation, he grabbed more food himself. He found his quickly conceived plan worked, as Bilbo reached for more food, feeling comfortable that someone else was still eating.

"So as I was saying, the baby is a girl." Kili said.

"No, it's a boy." Fili argued.

"Girl."

"Boy."

"There is two of them and they are both boys. Now hush." Dis said silencing her sons.

Her comment almost made Bilbo and Thorin choke of their food.

"What?!" the two said in unison.

Fili and Kili just looked at their mother dumbstruck.

"You heard me." She said calmly.

"How do you know that?" Thorin asked.

"Because I am a woman and a mother." She replied.

"I hope not, I don't want to get bigger." Bilbo moaned.


	9. Chapter 9

The days turned into weeks, and Thorin and Bilbo had made progress in that short time. It wasn't exactly leaps and bounds, but steps they both were proud of. Bilbo was eating normally and finally allowed Thorin to tell the other dwarves of the baby. The looks of disgust and words of hate never came, just questions and warm smiles. The dwarf prince moved the hobbit into his chambers; Thorin couldn't put to words how happy he was that he and Bilbo were sharing a bed again.

There were still bumps though. Bilbo would still fall into random fits of extreme depression and take it out on his body. Thorin quickly learned to notice the signs and kept a close eye on his hobbit to make sure it didn't happen and to make sure he gave even more compliments. Lovemaking was still scarce, even after the night they shared; Bilbo would only allow Thorin that kind of touching when he was in dire need of pleasure, and even then Thorin was denied to actually _do_ him. Bilbo still felt incredibly dirty and that he stained Thorin, one night Thorin had to pull Bilbo out of the tub as the hobbit rubbed his arms raw trying to clean himself.

The pain Bilbo was going through, Thorin was certain he would have cracked. The strength his small lover had was astounding. He only wished he could snap his fingers and Bilbo would be okay again, that he could take back his greed and foolhardy actions.

The dwarf king was pulled from his thoughts to a whimpering hobbit standing in front of their large bed. Thorin frowned a bit; he knew what the whimpering was about.

"Bilbo." He said softly.

The hobbit with tear stained cheeks turned around. Thorin smiled softly and moved to the end of their bed, still in his night clothes.

"Why are you so upset my love?" He asked knowing the answer.

Bilbo flushed and started to cry even harder; he felt embarrassed.

"Because my favorite pants don't fit anymore! Why am I getting so big?" Bilbo sobbed.

Thorin sighed and placed his hand on both sides of his lover's swollen middle. That was another thing they were working on; Bilbo was letting family touch his stomach. However if their hands stayed to long he would become nervous and shoo them away.

"Bilbo, my love that is going to happen." Thorin said.

"But I don't want it to." The hobbit sniffled.

"You have other pants to wear." Throin tried to reason.

"I want to wear these ones…they looked the best on me…"

The dwarf king smiled, "Bilbo, I think your clothes look better on the floor then on you."

Bilbo looked at Thorin wide eyed.

At first the king thought his lover took the compliment, but when Bilbo's face crunched into a scowl, his stomach knotted. In what seemed like a blur Thorin found himself being thrown out of the room. Bilbo was kind enough to throw a change of clothes out with Thorin. The dwarf in spite of the situation smiled. The hobbit at least cared enough even in anger to give him clean clothes.

Not wanting to stand in the halls in just his sleeping clothes, Thorin made his way to the closest place he could change; which was Fili's room. When the dwarf king entered his nephew was already dressed and seemed to be enjoying the last of his breakfast. The younger dwarf looked at his uncle as he entered the room still dressed for bed.

"Do I even want to know?" Fili asked with a small smile.

Thorin sighed, "I gave him a compliment, I didn't think he would take it so poorly."

"It wasn't much of a compliment then." Fili said.

Thorin scowled at his nephew, "I gave him a fine compliment. Hormones and…" Thorin stopped. He felt his chest knot up. His lovers body issues was his fault.

Fili noticed the pained expression in his uncles face, "Uncle, had a moment of weakness, it can happen to anyone. We dwarves are prone to greed."

"That doesn't excuse me. I should have tried harder to avoid it! Look what it almost cost me." Thorin choked.

"Yes, but we are all here now and slowly licking our wounds, helping each other heal, and you are trying to repair what damage was done." Fili said offering a comforting smile.

Thorin finished putting on his shirt before he spoke again, "Fili, my boy, when did you become so wise?"

The blonde dwarf laughed, "I got it from you."

Thorin didn't say anything but the grin on the dwarf king's face told Fili he had lifted his uncle's spirit.

"Bilbo is in one of his moods, do you think you could ask your mother to keep an eye on him, make sure he eats and doesn't…hurt himself," even mentioning Bilbo's self-harm hurt, "I know you and Kili have things to do today, but I will be stuck over in what is left of Dale today so please when you can stop by and visit him. It brightens his eyes to see you two."

"Of course uncle! We love visiting Bilbo, and our to be cousin." Fili said with a reassuring tone.

Thorin dressed and happy with Fili answer started to leave so he could start his day when his eyes grew wide and ran over to his nephew's desk. The king scribbled on a piece of parchment before folding it up.

"Have your mother give this to Bilbo and so help me if I find you or your bother read it not even your mother will be able to save you."

Fili nodded in agreement and hid his smile. He knew his uncle wasn't joking.

* * *

Fili wasted no time fetching his mother and gave her the small note. Dis made her way to Thorin's and Bilbo's chambers. She brought breakfast, which lifted the hobbit's mood a bit. She listened with a knowing ear about the plights of your favorite clothing not fitting and shared own experiences with it when she carried her sons.

Bilbo was still a little hot with Thorin and didn't wish to read his letter yet, so he kept it in his pocket for the time being. There was a knock on the door and Dis thought it her youngest coming to visit. However, when she opened it there was a courier standing there.

"Man, I have an urgent letter for Master Baggins." He said giving her the letter.

Dis promptly took it and sent him away. Bilbo was looking at her with both worry and confusion. Why would he getting an urgent letter? Even with Thorin away in Dale, it was close enough to send someone, not a letter.

The dwarf princess handed him the parchment and Bilbo opened it with haste. He sat there quietly for a moment reading it. Bilbo suddenly dropped the letter and started sobbing almost uncontrollably.

Dis rushed to his side without a word wrapped him in her arms, "What is it my Dear?" She asked worried now herself.

"My nephew Frodo, just lost his parents. The poor boy is only a small child, he has nowhere to go." Bilbo sobbed.

"He better be on his way here. I want more children of yours and Thorin to spoil." Dis said.

"But what about Thorin?" Bilbo asked between shaky breaths.

"He doesn't get a say. He may be king, but I wear the pants in this family," Dis teased, "But seriously Dear, I don't think Thorin will mind. He does put family first, even if it rots his brain sometimes. He loves you and in turn will love Frodo like his own."


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo kept going back to the letter he received, telling him about Frodo's parents. The hobbit wasn't sure if he could handle Frodo, he was barely able to except the babe growing in his belly. There was also the problem of raising Frodo outside of the Shire. He wanted his nephew to have a proper hobbit life, and he wouldn't find that here. This also brought up a fear he didn't know he had about the child he carried; would his and Thorin's child only learn the culture of dwarves? Would culture and life Bilbo once knew only be a whisper taken in passing? These weighty thoughts made him feel ill.

"Bilbo," Dis said, pulling the hobbit from his thoughts, "Send for him. I don't care if there is some distant cousin there to take him. I can see this weighs on you."

"Family meant everything to me and my sister's mother. My sister was young when she fell for her husband. Our father hated him, so he…exiled her from the family," Bilbo started to cry again, "That could have been me…"

The dwarf princess pulled Bilbo into another embrace, "Shh, don't think that way. Thorin would have come to his senses eventually, even if that meant me boxing his ears. He loves you and the babe."

"But I am not blood and blood didn't stop my father." Bilbo sobbed.

"Look where you are. You are in Erebor, you are in your and Thorin's bedchamber. You are home as long as you call it such. You are family in bond and that my Dear that is thicker then blood." Dis cooed.

Bilbo smiled, "Oh, Dis, you have been a rock for me and Thorin."

"I am glad to help. You kept my family alive and then you bless it with new additions? It seems like the least I could do." Dis said.

"Dis you don't really know if I am having twins." Bilbo sighed.

Dis was about to answer when there was a hurried knock on the door. Biblo barely said 'come in' when another courier came in.

"Master Baggins. There is a small child here claiming that he is your nephew." He said.

Bilbo paled a bit, "What?!" The hobbit stood anger rushing through him, "I just got the damn letter his parents died not more than half an hour ago! Stupid unreliable birds."

"Bilbo, mind the babies." Dis said calmly.

"Oh please the baby is fine. It is Thorin's after all. Well let's not keep him waiting. Poor child has been through enough." Bilbo said stomping off.

When Bilbo got to the main entrance hall of the mighty kingdom he felt his knee's go weak and his heart rise up into his throat as it sped up. There was a small little boy, with a mop of black hair. He was sickly thin by hobbit standards. By everything good in the world, the boy looked neglected.

"Frodo!" Bilbo cried out moving hastily to the child.

Frodo turned hearing his name and saw his uncle moving towards them. The little boy dropped everything he was carrying tore off to his uncles loving arms. Bilbo squeezed the boy as tightly as he could in his state.

"My boy what are you doing here? I just got the letter this day about your parents." Bilbo said pulling Frodo back to get a better look at him.

The little hobbit started crying violently, "I tried uncle Bilbo. I tried to be brave like you."

Bilbo ran a loving hand over Frodo's curly black hair, "My boy, I am afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Mama and papa died a few months ago. I tried to keep our all, but the family kicked me out so I ran all the way to Bag End to find you! I knew you wouldn't let them take mama's and papa's home. But you were still, so I broke into Bag End. I am really sorry about the window! I swear I was going to fix it." Frodo stopped for a moment to catch his breath before continuing.

"So I stayed there and swore I was going to protect Bag End until you came home. I wouldn't let the family take it too. However, after a month they found me and kicked me out. They said I was too much like you and no one wanted me, and the Baggins wouldn't even talk to me. But I gathered everything I could! I saved our favorite books and blankets…uncle I tried I really did. I even got a black eye."

Bilbo pulled Frodo back in to another hug. He ran his hands up and down the small hobbit's back, trying to comfort him, "You have no need to be sorry, my boy. Those…those…they are lucky you are present or I would say some very un-hobbit like things. You did me proud Frodo, you brought me the most important thing; you brought me you."

Bilbo could hear the soft whimpering from Dis behind him who was losing her stoic dwarven like manners.

"Ancestors bless you child, to endure such things at the hand of family." Dis said trying to hide her breaking voice.

Frodo perked up and looked behind his uncle wide eyed, "Wow, are a lady dwarf?"

Dis smiled, "Yes Laddie, I am."

"You have a beard! Wow, can I touch it?" Frodo asked with a mix of shyness and excitement in his tone.

"Frodo, that is rude to just ask a woman…" Bilbo began but Dis cut him off.

"Oh hush, he doesn't know any better and he is family. Of course you can sweetie." She said taking a knee next to Bilbo.

"I am family?" Frodo asked as he moved over to the dwarf princes.

"Oh yes! I can't wait for you to meet your cousins! They will love you to bits." Dis said chuckling.

Frodo wiggled with excitement as he reached out and ran a fingers over Dis' finely trimmed beard, "Wow, I want to grow a beard too! Dwarf women must be really tough. I have cousins here?!"

All the excitement had Frodo jumping back and forth on both feet. Dis explained how Bilbo and Thorin were together and thus Frodo was family through bond.

Frodo's smile faded, "You got married uncle Bilbo? What if he doesn't like me?"

Bilbo felt like his heart was being ripped out.

"Now don't you worry about that. My brother will love you. I will let you in on a little secret that not even your uncle knows." Dis said motioning for Frodo to lean in.

When the little hobbit was close enough she whispered, "He loves children, all children, even the elven ones. I think if he had his way he would have adopted all the orphans who lost their parents to the dragon."

Frodo smiled from both being reassured and that he knew something his uncle didn't. Before Bilbo could ask what the secret was there were two voices he knew all too well hailing him.

Both Kili and Fili ran up to Bilbo and their mother, "We heard that you had family show up Master Boggins." Kili said.

The two brothers stopped when they saw Frodo standing with their mother. Though the two were considering a little dim at times from the other dwarves who was part of the company, they didn't miss the tear stains on Bilbo and their mother's face.

"Kili, Fili, this is your cousin Frodo. He is staying with us from now on." Dis said before the boys could ask, "And Frodo these are my sons."

The brothers grinned from ear to ear, "Kili and Fili at your service." They said taking a deep bow.

Frodo went to extend a hand to greet them, but found himself in a sandwich hug and he being the middle.

"Uncle Bilbo, he is too cute! Why did you keep him from us?" Fili said with much joy.

"I wasn't keeping him from you two. He only journeyed from the Shire because he lost his parents and no one else in the family wanted him." Bilbo said coldly. He could hear the words they might have said to the poor boy and it made his blood boil.

His sister and her family deserved better.

The boys froze and looked like glass for a moment a distant memory playing in their minds and a long hidden emotion daring to escape.

"Me and my brother are here, if you ever want to talk about it or anything. We lost our da when were young." Kili said looking Frodo in the eyes with the most serious face Bilbo had only ever seen Kili wear a few times.

"You lost your papa too?" Frodo asked nervously.

"Yes, but our uncle raised us. He is a good man, you will love him. You know you are lucky to have two amazing uncles to raise you." Fili said with a warm smile.

"Mostly, you are lucky that you got the best cousins in all Middle Earth." Kili added.

Bilbo managed to get everyone to put their questions aside long enough to get Frodo settled however, that sprung a new argument in itself. Kili and Fili were fighting over which of their rooms Frodo would stay in. The two boys were smitten with the young hobbit. Frodo looked lost and when asked whose room he wanted he just stuttered over words.

It finally boiled down to he would move rooms each week until he was old enough for his own. This sated the two dwarf princes and saved Bilbo a headache. After that Frodo was occupied by his dwarven friends who heard word of another hobbit being in their kingdom and came to investigate. All of them avoiding mentioning the child growing in Bilbo when the hobbit glared at them.

"When do you plan to tell him?" Dis asked.

"With Thorin. I need a rock there, just in case the boy decides he hates me. I don't think I can handle that alone." Bilbo answered.

Dis put an arm around Bilbo, "The boy tried to save your home and then took everything he thought mattered to you when he couldn't. I don't think that boy could ever hate you."

With all the excitement of the day Bilbo lost track of time, so when the door to the sitting area of his and Thorin's chambers opened without a knock Bilbo felt his heart knot up.

"What is the meaning of all you being here?" Thorin asked as he walked in.

Bilbo rushed up to him, "Thorin something happened today, and well…we have a guest who is going to be staying with us from now on…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Thorin, this is my nephew Frodo." Bilbo said moving aside so Thorin could see the little boy.

Thorin offered the small hobbit a welcoming smile, "Well hello there and to what do we owe the pleasure of this sudden addition?"

Bilbo motioned for Frodo to come over as he explained everything to Thorin. Frodo watched Thorin as his uncle explained everything. The little boy was both awe struck by the dwarf and intimidated by him, the way he carried himself Frodo knew Thorin was someone important. He was also worried that Thorin wouldn't want him as well.

When Bilbo finished he was crying again and Thorin looked like his normally stoic self was about to burst into tears as well. The dwarf king dropped to his knees and pulled Frodo into a tight embrace.

"Your family did this to a child? One who is in morning?!" Thorin growled looking up at Bilbo, "If it wasn't for the current situation of things I call for our ponies and we would ride back to the Shire to flog these fools!"

"Oh trust me, the thought crossed my mind, as un-hobbit like as it is." Bilbo agreed.

Thorin had a sudden realization that caused him to squeeze Frodo harder, "My dear boy how did you get here? Who brought you?"

Frodo pulled away his cheeks red, "Well," He started twisting his hands nervously, "I also grabbed some things to offer as payment to one of the small merchant caravans leaving Bree heading this way. I got to Bree all by myself, but I didn't I could make it here alone." Frodo said.

There were audible gasps from everyone. They all remembered how Bilbo was when he left the Shire; to think a child hobbit did it alone was horrifying. Dis felt tears welling up in her eyes again.

Bilbo paled, every bad thing that could have happened to Frodo flashed into his mind, he dropped to his knees, "Do you know, do they, know how lucky you are? My poor boy if anything would have happened to you…" Bilbo's eyes darkened. He didn't finish his thought out loud. Frodo didn't need to hear such un-hobbit like things from him.

"I am really sorry Uncle Bilbo that I had to sell some of your things." Frodo said starting to cry.

"Don't you ever feel sorry about that. Bless you child, I am so glad you are okay." Bilbo said hugging him.

"By Durin's beard I am sorry. With the concern of your arrival I forgot to introduce myself," Thorin said moving off the subject so Bilbo could calm down, "I am Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain." Thorin bowed his head.

Frodo turned back to Thorin eyes wide, "Uncle married a king?!"

"Well we are not wed yet…" Thorin said quietly feeling shame in that statement.

The young hobbit's eyes narrowed at the dwarf king, "Wait a moment; you are not married to Uncle?"

"Frodo, it's complicated." Bilbo said trying to ease the boy.

"I don't care," Frodo said, his eyes still on Thorin, "You better not be taking advantage of Uncle, or ruining his honor. If you are I will fight you." Frodo said mustering the most serious look he could.

Thorin grabbed Frodo's hands and held them in his own, "Fear not Frodo, though I have faltered in my duty to your Uncle and properly wedded him, I do love him and I dream of taking advantage of him or destroying his honor."

The last part was hard to say, he knew he questioned Bilbo's honor once and it damn near killed him, but such things should not be spoken to a child.

"Okay, I trust you. Only because Uncle loves you." Frodo said.

Thorin smiled before anything else could be said Kili, Fili and Ori whisked Frodo away so they could give him the grand tour of the mountain.

"I don't know if Frodo spending time with Kili and Fili is a good thing." Thorin said as he looked at the door that the group ran out of.

"Don't worry, Ori is with them." Bilbo said chuckling.

"I think tonight we should celebrate the new addition," Bombur said, "I will prepare a great feast."

"That sounds like a great idea, friend," Thorin said with a large smile.

"I will make some new toys for the lad, poor thing lost everything." Bofur chimed in.

"Aye, and when you go to take your ancestral home back let us know. You helped us take our back, it is the least we can do." Balin said.

Bilbo smiled and thanked everyone for their kind words. Dis ushered everyone out so Thorin and Bilbo could have some time alone.

When everyone was gone Thorin turned to his hobbit and wrapped his arms around him before sliding his hands down to his unborn child.

"Did you tell Frodo about the baby, or babies if you ask Dis?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo sighed, "I hope it is only one, and no. I wanted to wait until it was the three of us. I don't know if I can handle telling him alone. I mean…what if…"

"Don't think like that. I know this doubt steams from me, and by Durin's beard it aches every time I hear you doubt yourself." Thorin said cutting the hobbit off.

A small smile played on Bilbo's face, "Are you sure you are okay with Frodo being here?"

One of Thorin's hands moved up to cup one of Bilbo's cheeks, "I am more than sure. He looks a lot like you, and equally as brave. I will love him like he is my own."

"More so, even though I had an itch for adventure when I was his age, I don't think I would have made it past Bree." Bilbo admitted.

The hobbit suddenly realized how worn out he was from everything that had happened today and leaned against the dwarf king. He felt Thorin's strong hands running through his hair.

"Tired?" Thorin asked softly.

"Too much excitement for one day, my body isn't in the condition for such things." Bilbo said.

Thorin smiled and lead Bilbo over to their bed, "Rest and I will wake you for the fest. We can tell Frodo about the baby tomorrow."

* * *

The feast was wonderful, it had been a good while since Bilbo sat with all his friends and enjoyed a meal. Frodo was between Kili and Fili who refused to let Bilbo sit next to his nephew. The hobbit couldn't help but smile at the quick attachment the two had for his nephew; it was like they were his brothers not cousins. The two young dwarves telling him about all the things they are going to teach him. Ori would chime in and tell Frodo he would tell him everything about the history of dwarves and what the best dwarvish books were. He also noticed Frodo took to calling Balin 'Grampa Balin', which seemed to please the dwarf.

It was a merry night and Bilbo didn't know it was what had been needing all this time. When the feast was over Bilbo and Thorin followed Frodo back into Kili's room; Kili won the draw to see whose room he would be in first.

"Alright Frodo if you need anything your cousins are here and if they won't do, do not hesitate to come for me and your Uncle." Thorin said.

"Alright, time to bathe then off to bed." Bilbo said.

Frodo paled and started to shake, "I…please don't make me take a bath."

"Frodo, what's the matter?" Bilbo asked. He never remembered Frodo being so afraid of a bath before.

"I don't like the water. It's how mama and papa left. They fell in the water and I couldn't save them." Frodo cried.

Bilbo tried to find words but he couldn't. He thought his heart was just going to fall out it was so heavy.

"By the ancestors he saw his parents…" Thorin whispered.

"Hey, you know what? Me and Kili need to bathe too. We smell like the mines." Fili said cutting in, "Why don't we bathe together? Me and Kili will make sure you are safe."

Frodo thought on it for a moment, "Promise? What if the water is to deep?"

"Promise, and we will make sure it is the right depth for small hobbits. Dwarf's honor." Kili said.

Frodo grinned a little and dried his eyes, "Okay then."

Thorin beamed at his nephews he had never been so proud of them.

Later that night while Thorin and Bilbo slept Thorin awoke to the sound of soft whimpers at the foot of his bed. The dwarf sat up and saw a small figure standing there holding a small blanket.

"Frodo?" Thorin asked the small figure.

The little hobbit wasted no time running over to the dwarf's side of the bed and throwing himself into him.

"I miss mama and papa and I miss home." Frodo sobbed into Thorin's chest.

Thorin hoisted the boy into his lap and held him close, "I know. I still miss my parents and my grandparents."

"You lost your family too?" Frodo asked between sniffles.

"Yes, I also watched my grandfather pass from this world as well as my mother. And up until recently I didn't have my home. Your uncle gave me my home back and saved my family in more ways than one." Thorin said looking over at his sleeping lover.

"I am sorry I woke you." Frodo sniffled.

Thorin kissed the top of Frodo's head, "You have no reason to be sorry. Kili and Fili also mourned harshly when their father died."

"Will the pain go away?" Frodo asked.

"No, we only learn how to deal with it." Thorin said softly.

The dwarf king hummed softly to the little hobbit rocking him back and forth. It was a tune that was hummed to him and his sister and one he hummed to his nephews.

"I know this isn't the Shire, but Erebor can be your home if you want." Thorin whispered between his humming.

Frodo nodded sleepily, "I know."

Bilbo stirred from his sleep but he didn't dare ruin the sight before him. Thorin humming softly as he rocked his nephew to sleep. He had only really seen Thorin be so gentle with him. The hobbit smiled and placed a hand over his belly. At that moment he knew his child was going to be loved.


	12. Chapter 12

Bilbo woke to see Frodo fast asleep on top of Thorin. The hobbit chuckled; the way Frodo's curls nestled against Thorin's chin made it look like the dwarf had grown a beard. Bilbo's mind briefly wondered if Thorin would grow his back out now that he had reclaimed Erebor.

The older hobbit fought back the urge to reach out and touch his sleeping family. He didn't want to wake them from whatever dreams they were having. Bilbo slowly got up from the bed. He headed over to his and Thorin's wardrobe, but stopped in front of their full length mirror. He took in his pregnant features. It was becoming easier for him to look at himself without feeling sick; he had his friends and family to thank for that. He rested his hands over his pregnant belly. When his hands reached his scar Bilbo had to choke down the urge to vomit. His mind started to reel the events that lead to that scar. The hobbit's knees became weak and he broke out into a sweat.

Bilbo dropped to the floor crying. He had been doing so well and to backlash like this; but he couldn't stop the feelings or the horrid event from playing over in his head, how he screamed for Thorin but he never came.

Soft cries slowly got louder and louder, "Thorin," Bilbo sobbed, "Thoin!"

Bilbo had his eyes closed tightly as he called Thorin's name over and over; this time his king under the mountain came. The hobbit felt the dwarf's strong arms around him and Thorin's deep voice cooing into his ears.

"There, there, I am here," Thorin whispered, "It's alright, you are in Erebor, nothing can get you here."

"Uncle Bilbo?"

Bilbo sat up and almost hit Thorin in the chin from doing so; he could see his nephew sitting on the end of the bed looking at him and Thorin with extreme worry.

"I'm fine Frodo. I am sorry I woke you." Bilbo said softly trying to hide his pain in his voice.

The young hobbit jumped down and joined Bilbo and Thorin on the floor, "Your lying. Is it me? Do you not want me here?" he asked solemnly.

Bilbo looked heartbroken. Thorin reacted to the question as Bilbo was too distraught to think quickly.

Thorin grabbed one of Frodo's hands and held it tightly, "No my boy, this has nothing to do with you. Me and your uncle are thrilled you are here and safe. This is completely my fault. I failed in my duties to your uncle and he was severely hurt because of it."

Frodo pulled his hand away and looked hard at Thorin like he was deciding if he was going to ask 'what'.

"You lied to me and hurt uncle badly." Frodo said coldly.

Thorin never wished more so than he did at that moment he had died in the battle of the five armies.

"I am sorr-"

Before Thorin could finish he felt a small fist hit him square in the jaw.

"Frodo!" Bilbo said in complete shock.

The boy stood there for a moment longer before running out the door.

Bilbo scurried to rise to his feet so he could go after him; but Thorin grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't. If anyone needs to handle this it's me." Thorin said calmly.

"No," Bilbo said in a matter of fact tone, "I am handling this. He needs to know why I forgave you and why I still love you."

"And why do you?"

Bilbo cupped Thorin's face in his hands, "Because you are my Arkenstone. And I know if anything was to happen to you I would act in a non-logical way."

The hobbit leaned down and kissed Thorin on the forehead, "If you want to help get breakfast ready for when we return, I am starving."

Thorin nodded and stood.

Both threw some clothes on so they would be half way decent upon leaving the room. Bilbo wandered the halls listening for Frodo. Since the boy knew so little of the Erebor Bilbo figured he would head in the way of Kili and Fili's rooms. In a small alcove Bilbo found his nephew curled up in a small ball crying.

"There you are Frodo. I was worried sick." Bilbo said with a sigh of relief as he sat next to the small hobbit.

"How can you live with him?" Fordo blurted out between sobs.

"Simply? Because I love him; because despite what happened he came through in the end and has tried his best to make-up for his short comings and to ensure we have a bright future." Bilbo said putting an arm around Frodo.

"Then why were you crying?"

"I just had a sudden flashback of something that happened to me while I was away from Thorin. He blames himself for it, though I think it is unfair of himself to do such." Bilbo answered.

Frodo raised his eyebrows to ask why.

"Because what happened could have happened under a great many other circumstances, and I am sure no matter how mad we were at each other he would have came to my rescue if he had known."

Frodo leaned in to hug his uncle. Bilbo squeezed him tightly. Vocalizing his reasons for forgiving Thorin seemed to help put his mind at ease as well. There was a sudden kick in Bilbo's midsection that made the hobbit blush and choke on his breath.

"Um, Uncle, you belly just kicked." Frodo said pulling away.

Bilbo started to trip over his words. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. He looked around for Thorin, praying the dwarf would just appear out of thin air.

"We were waiting for a good time to tell you."

Bilbo let out a huge sigh of relief when he heard Thorin speak. The dwarf king appeared from behind one of the large stone statues.

"Thorin I thought you were getting food…" Bilbo said, but still glad Thorin didn't listen.

"I did, I told Bombur to send it to our room. I didn't want you looking for Frodo alone." Thorin said.

"Wait, tell me what?" Frodo asked moving his back and forth looking at the two.

Thorin kneeled down before Frodo, "Your uncle is going to be having a baby."

Frodo looked at Bilbo in complete shock before jumping up and down with excitement. "I didn't know uncles could have babies! Wait does that mean I am getting a brother or sister? Or are they still a cousin?"

Bilbo laughed both at Frodo's questions and at himself, for worrying over nothing, "Whatever you like them to be." Bilbo answered ruffling the boy's hair, "Now let's get back to me and Thorin's chamber. I am starving."

The three stood and head back to the chambers; Frodo and Thorin hanging back.

"I am not sorry I hit you. I am still willing to give you a chance because I think Uncle loves you more than his books and garden and that is saying a lot for a hobbit." Frodo whispered to Thorin.

The dwarf king hid his smile, as he knew this was serious to the small hobbit and it was for him too. However, hearing such words come from Frodo's mouth made the dwarf feel prideful and glad that Bilbo had such a loving nephew.

"I will do my best to make it up to both of you." Thorin replied.

"You hurt him bad again I will box you." Frodo said before running to catch up to Bilbo.

Thorin smiled, "Boy has the heart of a dwarf." Thorin said to himself.

* * *

Breakfast went well even though Kili and Fili practically came busting through the chamber doors looking for Frodo who wasn't in his bed. It was also during this time Kili learned that fighting with a pregnant hobbit over who gets the last of anything is a bad idea, mostly if their lover is Thorin Oakenshield. The brothers whisked Frodo away so the three of them could get Ori.

"They do realize that Frodo is still in his nightware?" Bilbo asked looking at the door the boys made their exit from.

"I don't think they care." Thorin said chuckling coming up from behind Bilbo placing his arms around the hobbit.

"Thank you." Thorin murmured into Bilbo's ear.

"You don't have to thank me for handling Frodo. He is young and these things are still confusing as an adult. I can only imagine how trying it was on him." Bilbo said.

"I mean what you said to him about me." Thorin said kissing Bilbo's neck.

"Oh you heard that?" Bilbo cut his response short with soft moans as he felt Thorin's hot lips pulling at his shirt so he could kiss along his shoulder.

Thorin's hands ran over Bilbo's stomach. The dwarf stopped what he was doing when he felt a kick against his hand.

"The baby is kicking, want to feel?" Bilbo said with a smiled placing a hand over where he felt the kick.

"I can feel it already." Thorin said.

"The baby isn't kicking down there, it is kicking up here." Bilbo said sounding a bit confused.

"No, the babe is kicking here I can feel it." Thorin corrected.

"It can't be kicking in two different places…" Bilbo's face lost all its color, "This is your sister's fault."

Thorin laughed, "Well as long as you are not blaming me."

"Oh, I blame you as well; I thought that went without saying." Bilbo huffed turning to face Thorin.

Thorin's grin only grew, "Then allow me to make it up to you." He whispered as his lips found Bilbo's jawline.

Bilbo isn't sure how, but his and Thorin's clothes were scattered on the floor and they at some point made it to the bed where his king was kissing his body lightly, so his whiskers were tickling the hobbit.

There was a loud pounding on the door that caused a deep growl to erupt from Thorin.

"We're busy!" The dwarf shouted.

"I am sorry my King but I have important news." Said the voice from behind the door.

"Does it concern my family?" Thorin asked.

"No."

"Are we being attacked?"

"…No."

Thorin growled again, "Then it can wait or take it up with Balin."

Content that he got his point across to the messenger Thoin turned back to his lover. There was another knock at the door, but this time the door just started to swing open. In a quick motion Thorin pulled him and Bilbo under the covers.

"What in Durin's beard is the meaning of this?!" Thorin roared.

The dwarf kings eyes widened when he realized who he was yelling at. There standing in the room was cousin Dain and the actual ruler of the Blue Mountains, Farin.

"Get out." Thorin said retraining his anger, "Get out, now!"


	13. Chapter 13

Thorin slammed a fist into the bed next to Bilbo's head. The hobbit flinched a bit. He knew Thorin wasn't mad at him but he didn't have to pound his fist so close to his head.

"Did they just have to waltz in here? I should have left us bare. That would have taught them." Thorin grunted.

"Oh yes, because I would so love for two people I don't know to see me in all my pregnant glory." Bilbo huffed.

The dwarf king erupted into laughter, "Perhaps you are right my love. I would kill any who saw this body naked besides me."

There was another pound on the door, "Are you coming Thorin? Finish up with that woman." Dain said from behind the door.

Bilbo paled. They thought he was a woman. He felt his stomach knot up. What would they think when they found out.

"Don't fret my love; if they even breathe an insult about you I will bring swift retribution, family or no." Thorin said as if he was reading Bilbo's mind.

"I don't care what they think about me, it's you I worry for. What if…" Bilbo was cut short by a kiss.

"Don't let such weighty things concern you. You just enjoy being pregnant and everyone wanting to do everything for you. Let me handle the wolves who come to snarl in jealousy of what we have." Thorin said as he kissed Bilbo's forehead.

It would have been a sweet moment between the two if it wasn't for the consistent pounding on their door.

"Just meet me in my study!" Thorin roared at the door.

Bilbo watched as Thorin slowly climbed off of him. The hobbit admired his king's features and the look of anguish that he couldn't finish what he started. Bilbo chuckled lightly as Thorin grumbled about how lucky Dain was that he was family, as he dressed. The hobbit practically had to push Thorin out the door as the dwarf kept coming back for kisses.

As Thorin made his way to his study Bilbo decided he would see if he couldn't find what his nephews were up to with Ori. Bilbo was congratulated as he moved through the hall; it would seem someone let it slip to the rest of Erebor he was expecting. It puzzled him how casual everyone seemed to be taking it, though the hobbit wasn't in the mood for looking a gift horse in the mouth.

The hobbit was about to go look for Dis to see if she knew where the boys ran off too when he saw her rounding a bend.

"Dis!" Bilbo called out.

The dwarven princess smiled when she saw Bilbo and moved to greet him.

"It is so good to see you out and moving about." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks. You wouldn't happen to be the reason the entire of Erebor knows about the babies?" Bilbo asked.

Dis laughed, "Me? No, sadly. Believe it or not it was Dwalin."

Bilbo's eyes grew wide, "Dwalin? Really?"

Dis nodded, "Yes. Don't let his exterior fool you, he was as happy about the news as Thorin. He couldn't help but tell everyone."

Bilbo chuckled. It would seem his friends still had many surprises to them

"So do you know where the boys are?" Bilbo asked.

"No, I was coming to ask you." Dis said.

Bilbo sighed, "Think Balin would know? I don't want to tell Thorin while he is entertaining our guests."

"Guests? I heard Dain and Farin were here; it is true then? Yes, let's see what Balin knows." Dis said.

Bilbo confirmed the rumor that Dain and Farin were there as they made their way to find Balin. Bilbo couldn't help but notice that Dis looked both happy and worried about the arrival of the two dwarves. She said that while Dain was family, Farin was not, and he and Thorin were always at odds in the Blue Mountains. It was their fighting that pushed her to the Iron Mountains until she heard word that Erebor was reclaimed.

When the two found Balin he told them the young lads wanted to see the city of Dale and rode with Dwalin who had business there with some of the humans. Though Kili and Fili were close to being adults it eased Dis to know Dwalin was with them. Bilbo just seemed happy that Frodo was being accepted by the dwarves.

Dis and Bilbo spent some time in the princess' parlor before a courier came saying that Farin and Dain were asking for the two. Dis did well to hide the worry from her face. She didn't want to put stress on Bilbo, but she had a feeling this wasn't going to be an easy meeting.

As Dis and Bilbo entered the room she made sure she was ahead of the hobbit. When she met her brother's gaze she could see the worry in his eyes, though his face looked as confident as ever.

"Dain, Farin, you both know my sister Dis," Thorin said gesturing to his sister.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Dis." Dain said with a wide smile.

"Like wise cousin." Dis replied.

Farin only nodded at Dis, "Who is the small woman next to her and why does it look like her beard is on her feet?"

Thorin balled his hands into fists and opened them before speaking, "_His_ name is Bilbo, and he isn't a dwarf, he is a hobbit. He is also the man I love. So watch what you say Farin."

Farin looked at Thorin then back at Bilbo before he started laughing, "You got to be kidding me? He looks like a child who ate too many cakes."

The dwarf prince went to poke Bilbo but was halted by Thorin's strong grip on his arm, "Do not touch him." Thorin growled.

"Farin, don't be so insulting. We don't even know, Bilbo is it?" Dain asked looking at Bilbo.

Bilbo nodded slowly. Though Dain hadn't shown to care either way, Farin seemed to be every fear the hobbit had.

"Come on Dain, this doesn't sting a little? Our kind has a hard enough time with birth rates because of the lack of women and now your cousin chooses to get pounded by some childlike…"

"Actually, Thorin is the one who does the pounding." Bilbo blurted out.

The hobbit turned bright red embarrassed at his sudden outburst. Damn his Took blood rearing its head at the worst times. Thorin grinned at Bilbo's comment; there was a sense of pride behind his smile. Dis and Dain started laughing.

"I like this hobbit. He isn't afraid to bite at things bigger than him." Dain said when he calmed himself.

"So where are the boys?" Dain asked moving the subject off of Bilbo for now.

"In Dale with their new cousin and their friend Ori." Dis answered.

"Is someone with them? Frodo is still young and Kili and Fili might as well be his age." Thorin asked looking worried again.

"Don't worry Dwalin is with them," Bilbo said, "So in other words only an orc would be stupid enough to try anything."

Bilbo's answer pleased Thorin, "That is truer than most would know."

"Wait, new cousin?" Dain asked.

"He is my nephew, His parents recently passed and he is staying here with us." Bilbo said.

Farin huffed, "You are letting all these small folk into your halls but you couldn't keep a family heirloom here?"

Bilbo thought someone kicked him in the stomach. He must had stumbled or something because Dis was holding him.

"Let's leave; I think we have visited enough." Dis whispered to Bilbo.

Bilbo looked over at Thorin who was glaring at Farin with a clenched jaw.

As Bilbo and Dis made their way out of the room, Bilbo finally heard Thorin speak. His voice was dark and heavy; it gave the hobbit chills.

"Do not speak of matters you do not understand. I almost lost everything for that stone."

The hobbit wasn't sure how he felt about those words. He thought they should give him peace, but why did he feel such guilt?


	14. Chapter 14

Bilbo found he would have to suffer the displeasure of having dinner with Farin. He didn't mind Dain, but Farin could stick his head where the sun wouldn't shine. Thankfully all his friends were present. It would seem Dis got word out and like they were the riders of Rohan his friends answered the call. As per normal the young boys were huddled around each other. Frodo looked so small next to them, it made Bilbo feel small.

"So I take it the runt belongs to your fling?" Farin said staring at Frodo with a judgmental stare.

_Runt? Fling? The nerve of this dwarf!_ Bilbo thought.

"He isn't runty. He is still a boy and I am not some fling." Bilbo said through his teeth.

Fili and Kili placed an arm around Frodo protectively and glared at the dwarf ruler.

Farin laughed, "He looks like a little girl, I bet the other races can't even tell the difference. That seems to be the case with Thorin. I bet the boy even cries…"

There were sharp intakes and the room was silent. Bilbo had stood and leaned across the table to firmly land a fist into the dwarf's nose.

"Talk about me all you want but do not insult my nephew." Bilbo said in a dead calm voice that sent chills down Thorin's spine.

Farin gave Bilbo a cold hard stare before he started to retaliate. However the dwarf was quickly knocked back down. Ori stood over him, chest puffed out.

"You will not hurt Mister Baggins." Ori said trying to stop his voice from cracking under his nerves.

"That's my brother!" Nori cheered.

Dori sighed and tried to his pleased look under the guise of a concerned older brother.

Thorin snarled at Farin, "You are pushing it Farin. I will not tolerate _anyone_ insulting my family."

Dain stood, "Well this is a bit too much excitement for this old warrior. Bilbo, will you be so kind as to escort this old man back to his room?"

Bilbo looked at Dain with a sigh of relief. Dis and Thorin thanked their cousin with their eyes. Dain was a seasoned warrior and little could shake him; the two knew this was him getting Bilbo out of a rather sticky situation, and allow everyone to calm down.

Bilbo stood and walked out with Dain. As they moved down the dimly light hallways the hobbit could feel Dain looking at him, though it didn't feel judgmental like Farin's.

"Not too many would dare hit a dwarf. You must be made of tougher stuff than stone." Dain joked.

The hobbit chuckled, "Or really foolish."

"He really loves you, and that is good. The Durin line easily becomes attached to material things. It rots their mind. I know Thorin saw this happen with this grandfather. It must weigh heavily on him, that he could end the same way. Though, with you, the boys and the babe on the way…"

"Wait you…how?" Bilbo asked hoarsely. His heart knotted.

"I am not a fool. I have met Farin's father. I know what a fat belly looks like and I helped Thorin's sis usher in her boys. I don't know how you two managed, and nor do I care. Though no dwarf will admit, but it is a trick I think our kind had. We have low birthrates for a number or reasons." Dain said placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "I am glad he has you. He is smiling. Something I thought I would never see him do again. Thank you."

Bilbo smiled, "Babes. We are having twins."

Dain let out a deep laugh that echoed in the hall, "That will keep him on his toes!"

When they reached Dain's chambers the old Dwarf gave Bilbo a hug, that had the hobbit on his toes, "Don't fret I am sure we will all survive this meeting. Assuming Thorin doesn't kill Farin."

"Hah, Thorin isn't the one Farin needs to worry about." Bilbo said darkly.

Dain chuckled and wished the hobbit goodnight before he retired.

When Bilbo returned everyone had gone and Thorin was sitting in one of the large armchairs smoking his pipe. The dwarf's gaze was focused on the fire that was burning within the fire pit. Agitation was still clear on his lovers face.

Thorin turned and looked at his lover as he moved closer. A grin growing on his face, "I wish there was a way to reply you hitting Farin over and over."

Bilbo chuckled, "My Tookish blood got the best of me. How is Frodo?"

"Fine, he is tough like you. What did you and Dain talk about?" Thorin asked.

"The babies." Bilbo said simply.

Thorin almost dropped his pipe, "You told him?"

"No, he already knew… Thorin are newborns really rare among the dwarves?"

The king took a hit from his pipe before he explained that less than half their population was female and even less of that married. Not to mention dwarves are jealous lovers and if they can't have the one they want they will never seek out another, on top of that some choose to marry their craft.

Bilbo seemed rather grateful that he caught Thorin's eye. As it seems it is hard to do when it comes to dwarves. Bilbo wanted to ask about the Durin sickness, but decided against it. It has seen it first hand and he had seen Thorin win over it. That was enough for the hobbit.

Thorin cleaned out his pipe and moved over to the bed where Bilbo had taken a seat, "I see you made things convenient."

The hobbit looked up at his lover; he was going to ask but the soft kiss asking for permission answered his question. Bilbo started to lift Thorin's tunic up; showing the dwarf his affection was welcomed.

"Good, I still owe you from earlier." Thorin whispered as he kissed down Bilbo's jawline.

Bilbo merely purred as he lifted the tunic from Thorin. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he felt the strong hands of Thorin slide under his shirt and over his belly; slowly moving the shirt up as they advanced. Thorin's hot breath against his skin made Bilbo shiver. The dwarf wasn't lying that he was going to make sure he felt attractive again.

"Thank you for letting me show my affections for you." Thorin said as he removed Bilbo's shirt.

Bilbo blushed, "I think I should be thanking you for still wanting me…considering…"

The hobbit was silent with a heated hiss. Thorin had his way of washing away the pain with gentle caresses and sweet kisses. The dwarf hadn't complained that they actually hadn't done it since this whole mess started. Bilbo knew he was lucky to have such a caring, though at time thick headed, lover.

Moans and sighs escaped the two lovers as wandering and hungry hands explored each other's body. Heated kisses wetted their skin. Bilbo felt like he was drunk.

"Thorin," Bilbo whimpered blushing.

The dwarf king stopped his kissing of the hobbit's inner thighs and looked up, "Yes?"

"Thorin…I…" Bilbo stammered.

Thorin moved himself up and to the side of Bilbo, his heart racing hoping that his hobbit was going to ask something of him he had been waiting for, "It's okay, Bilbo, do you want me to stop?" He frowned a bit.

"No! Eru, no! I… want…you in…me" Bilbo finally stumbled the words out.

The king's eyes lit up and it was like he vanished from the bed only to reappear seconds later with oil in his hands. Bilbo laughed at Thorin's enthusiasm; truly he didn't think there was ever a time when Thorin moved as quickly.

Thorin was slow and gentle with Bilbo, as much as he just wanted to take him hard and in his mind reclaim his hobbit; he knew that would be the worse course of action. The dwarf didn't want to scare Bilbo away, and besides he wanted Bilbo to treasure this moment too. This moment of them truly joining again. When he entered Bilbo Thorin thought he would come undone just from the noises that escaped his hobbit. They also filled his chest with pride. He just hoped this would help his lover heal and he wouldn't associate this act with the monstrous event that befell him.

The king moved steadily in his lover, it wasn't until he felt hot sticky fluids on his lower abdomen did he lose himself. Thorin wanted to collapse, but he mustered enough strength to get a towel and clean himself and Bilbo. The dwarf kissed his lover on the forehead, both wet from sweat. It really had been too long. No words were spoken; Thorin covered the two of them with blankets and cuddled up to his exhausted lover. He felt like for the first time he actually had his hobbit back.

* * *

Farin paced in his quarters. How could everyone be okay with Thorin embarrassing them? It was bad enough his grandfather brought a dragon down upon Erebor with his greed and now hobbits? Their people had a slow growth rate as it was. Not to mention the Arkenstone was gone. Farin had had enough of the line of Durin cursing his people with misfortune. How Dain took Thorin's choice of a lover so well was beyond him.

"I will not let our people be ruled by such a small and weak creature." Farin spat to the darkness.

He needed to act, but he wasn't sure how.


	15. Authors note

I just wanted to update everyone that the next update might be a ways off. I have fallen into a bit fit of depression and it is a challenge just to write this simple update so you know what is going on. I am really sorry. I plan to continue I jut don't know when I will update next.


	16. Chapter 15

It was a rather lazy day. Thorin on his breaks would storm into the room grumbling about how Farin was upsetting him to the point he was about to throw him down one of the mining caverns. He wouldn't stay long just enough for Bilbo to calm him down and set him off again to meet with his cousin and Farin. Kili and Fili per normal showed up with Ori in toe to take Frodo away. However in the time he had alone, between his friends coming in to check on him, he mind wandered to the Shire and his former home Bag End. He knew that the place would be ransacked by now and there wouldn't be much to return to. Yet, he missed it and the rolling hills of the Shire.

"Bilbo Baggins." Said a voice from behind the hobbit.

Bilbo turned to see his closest friend, "Gandalf!"

The hobbit stood and waddled over to his friend so he could properly greet him. The old wizard leaned down and gave Bilbo a warm embrace.

"You look well! I am glad you and Thorin are patching things up. I heard Frodo is here, is it true?" Gandalf asked

"Yes, his parents passed and I am his guardian now. Kili, Fili and Ori keep him busy though. So what brings you here?" Bilbo said

"I wanted to make sure you were doing alright. I heard about Bag End." Gandalf said.

Bilbo scowled, "That will change once I can travel again. I won't let those fiends ruin my ancestral home."

"I see some of that dwarven pride has rubbed off on you," Gandalf chuckled, "How is the baby?"

"Babies, as me and Thorin have recently found, and well." Bilbo smiled, "So what has brought here?"

"I heard the dwarf lords were meeting. I figured it would be a good time to visit." Gandalf said lighting his pipe.

Bilbo grumbled, "Well it isn't all of them, so I take it you know of Farin's charming personality?"

Gandalf only huffed at Bilbo's sarcasm; show he all too well knew the personality of the dwarf in question.

* * *

Farin walked around Dale it was still being rebuilt but people were still peddling their trade and moving back to the once grand city. He walked until he turned down a shaded alley and took a seat on a crate and waited. Minutes later a grisly look dwarf walked up to him an eye patch over his left eye. His was beard was full and a dusky color.

"You have the gold?" The one eyed dwarf asked in a harsh whisper.

Farin pulled out a pouch of gold and tossed it to the dwarf. After the dwarf counted the gold he tucked the pouch into his shirt.

"The task will be done to the letter." The one eyed dwarf said.

"It better be. I want him to be humiliated." Farin said between his teeth.

The one eyed dwarf nodded and left the way he came. Farin stood and headed back to Erebor. He didn't want Thorin to notice he was missing.

* * *

Thorin sat in his study the meetings with Dain and Farin hadn't started yet. For his sanity Thorin asked that they be held off until the afternoon. He wished he could be spending this time with Bilbo and their adopted son Frodo, but the work of a king is never over. He didn't mind entertaining Dain. In fact the old dwarf was a welcome sight. Though, Thorin was still a little hurt he didn't send aid to help retake the mountain. Farin, however, it was like the dwarf only came to make his life miserable. Farin had always been jealous he and his line didn't get Erebor, or at least able to accumulate as much riches as this hall.

The king noticed his door opening and jolted from his thoughts.

_It can't be time already? I don't want to deal with him. _Thorin thought to himself.

"Thorin?" said a small voice that made the dwarf smile.

"Come in Frodo." He said.

The young hobbit scurried into the room and quickly up into Thorin's lap. The dwarf chuckled. It still got to him how small Frodo seemed. Truly hobbits did look delicate.

"What can I help you with?" Thorin asked when the boy was settled.

"Nothing…I just wanted to spend time with you. I regret not spending enough time with Mama and Papa… so…" Frodo trailed off.

Thorin didn't need to hear more, he gave Frodo a big hug, "Well, you are one of my favorite people to have around."

The young hobbit grinned from ear to ear, "Thorin, can you tell me a story?"

Thorin felt his chest swell. This life, he never thought of it, cast it aside, thought himself unworthy. Yet, here he was and he couldn't be happier. Thorin started to tell Frodo the best story he knew; the one where Bilbo help a motley assortment of dwarves retake their home.

Frodo hung on every word, awe twinkled in his eyes. Thorin embellished some parts, mostly to add to Bilbo's heroics and make his nephews look a little less dense; for how those two messed up watching ponies was beyond him.

A loud knock came from his study's door. Thorin stopped mid-sentence. He knew who it was this time. He frowned.

"Come in." Thorin said wearily.

Dain and Farin entered accompanied by Dwalin and Balin.

"I am sorry, Frodo, we will need to finish later." Thorin said looking down at the small hobbit.

"Aww, okay." Frodo said as he hopped down off of Thorin.

Just then Kili, Fili and Ori appeared, "Hey, Frodo, Auntie Bilbo is looking for you. Gandalf is here!" Kili said.

The small hobbit's eyes grew wide, "The wizard?!"

His three friends nodded excitedly. Frodo started to run off, but turned quickly his heels to return to Thorin so he could give the dwarf a small peck on the cheek.

Thorin smiled proudly as he watched Frodo run off with his nephews and Ori. He would tell Bilbo tonight of the small kiss. It meant everything to the king. It was a sign that Frodo was slowly seeing him as a father figure. Not even Farin's complaining was going to ruin the good mood Thorin was now in.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took so long and is so short. I am afraid things are only getting worse here, and I don't know how I am going to keep going. I will try to make the next update longer.**

* * *

Thorin woke before Bilbo, the dwarf smiled and placed a hand on the top of his lover's swollen middle. He rubbed his hand in small circles. He couldn't wait for the babies to arrive. He was glad Gandalf had shown up, he wanted him here for the arrival of the babes.

"Mmm, stop that," Bilbo moaned, "You are waking the babes up and I am not ready to get up."

Thorin chuckled, "What in the world has tired you out so?"

Bilbo opened his eyes and looked at his lover, giving him a small glare, "You."

Thorin leaned in and kissed Bilbo on the forehead, "I am sorry my love, you should have said something. I didn't mean to keep you up most the night, I wasn't too rough was I?"

Bilbo smiled and nuzzled up to Thorin, "No, Love, you were fine. Don't apologize, it was worth it."

The dwarf king hummed into his lover's ear. He knew he would have to rise soon and see to his duties, so was cherishing this moment and counting his blessings. Thorin sat up to get out of bed, but fell back beside Bilbo, already missing the warmth of his hobbit.

"Thorin, go, your people need you," Bilbo said smiling, "I will still be here. I will only be out to show Gandalf Erebor and the changes you have made. We will stop by and see you."

"Promise?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo smiled, only he the family and close friends got to see this side of Thorin, the childlike heart he could have.

"Promise." Bilbo said kissing his lover's forehead.

With that Thorin finally stood and started readying himself for the day.

"You know Dain will be with me, and he has been pestering me to see you again." Thorin said as he put his pans on.

"Has he?" Bilbo asked sitting up in their bed watching Thorin dress.

"Aye. He also wants to make another trip back after the babes are born. Wants to see who they will take after." Thorin continued.

"I like Dain." Bilbo said. It was like he was voicing a passing thought.

"I know. He is good man, and puts his family above everything even gold." Thorin said as he finished dressing.

Thorin walked over to give Bilbo one last kiss before he left. Bilbo reminded him to eat before he closed the door.

As the day dragged on Thorin started missing Bilbo and Frodo badly. He decided he needed to take a day to relax and spend time with them alone, to be a family. Maybe the three of them will take a trip into Dale, or down to the river. There was this grotto Thorin used to visit when he was a boy, he wondered if he could still find it. He knew Bilbo would love it. Or maybe they could find a place where Bilbo could start a garden.

Thorin pulled himself out of thoughts to see an equally bored Dain; Farin on the other hand seemed to be listening to the elves with some intent. Thorin decided he would listen to how poorly Farin reacted to whether or not he would accept the deal. He would take a bad deal with some elves if it would piss Farin off; the dwarf had pissed him off that much.

The king looked around he wondered where Bilbo was with Gandalf. Granted Bilbo didn't give him any specifics on when he would show up, but still he thought he would have visited by now. He started to worry that Bilbo might not be feeling well and might need him.

"King Thorin!" A dwarf cried as he ran in.

Thorin stood to greet the dwarf, worry on his face, "What is it?"

"Bilbo has passed out and won't wake, The Wizard is asking for you." The dwarf said.

Thorin didn't even say the meeting was over he just stormed out of the room following the dwarf. They moved deeper into the Hall; Thorin mentally chided Bilbo for having to show Gandalf everything. He was started to think Bilbo had over exerted himself by wanting to show Gandalf everything.

The dwarf opened the door and allowed Thorin to walk in first.

"Bilbo!" Thorin cried as he walked in, but the room was empty.

Before Thorin could turn around to ask what was going on there was immense pain in his head and everything faded to darkness.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter. A close friend is slowly dying of organ failure so this is going to have one last chapter before I start hardcore focusing on something she asked me to do so she had something to read in bed and at the hospital. I am sorry if my writing isn't up to what it should be. But keep a lookout for the new story.**

* * *

Thorin woke in pain. It was excruciating to breathe and he could barely open his eyes. His mind reeled what he was thinking about right before he was knocked out. Panic started to take him.

"Bilbo." Thorin tried to shout but it only came out no louder than a whisper.

When the dwarf kind tried to stand his body merely crumbled to the ground from pain. His panic about Bilbo subsided when he looked forward and noticed he was in front of a mirror. What he saw in the mirror made his insides grow cold and his heart quiver. The dwarf looking back at him in the mirror did look like him, but he was horribly twisted. His clothes bloodied and his skin painted black and blue and cuts littered his body. Most horrifying was his beard and hair had been removed.

Thorin with a trembling hand reached up watching the hand on the mirrored dwarf move too. When his hand fell onto shirt locks of hair Thorin let out a wail in anguish. The pain of his wounds and of the humiliation at the loss of his braids and beard was too much. The dwarf king curled into a ball as the pain he felt dulled his senses and he finally passed out.

Warmth, Thorin could feel warmth and something pushing up against him. The dwarf was glad his injuries stopped from fully reacting the way he wanted, when he felt hairy feet.

"Bilbo!" Thorin said with a hoarse voice.

"Hush Love, I am here." Bilbo cooed into Thorin's ear.

Bilbo reached up to run a hand over Thorin's now short hair.

"Don't!" Thorin cried halting Bilbo's hand, "Don't touch it."

The hobbit frowned. He knew all too well what Thorin was feeling. Cutting his hair like this and removing the beard he had started to grow back, was like being raped to a dwarf, it might even be considered worse.

"Thorin…" Bilbo started. Was this how everyone else felt when they tried to comfort him? This overwhelming feeling of helplessness.

Thorin turned and noticed there were others in the room; Kili, Fili, Balin, Dwalin, Dain Oin, Gandalf and his sister. The dwarf king felt sick and quickly as his battered body allowed, hid himself under the covers. He didn't want his family and friends to see him like this.

"I want everyone out!" Thorin shouted from under the blankets.

Bilbo rested a hand on Thorin's arm, "Thorin they were worried about you, we all were. Please Love; we need to know what happened."

"Tell us Uncle, who did this?" Kili pleaded.

"So we can skin them alive!" Fili added.

Bilbo shot the boys a slightly menacing look. Even though he agreed with them, Frodo was in the room.

The young hobbit walked over to the bed and gently tried to lift the covers.

Thorin stopped resisting when he felt the small hands moving the covers. Moments later a small head appeared before his. Frodo kept the blankets over both their heads.

"You know when I was little one of the neighboring boys cut some of the hair on my feet off." Frodo began.

Thorin looked at his adopted son with sorrow, "You poor boy."

"I thought the world was going to end. We hobbits are sensitive about our feet," Frodo started, "But my mama said it would grow back and I would be stronger for it. So you will be super strong, because you are really strong as it is."

Thorin managed to smile, "You think me strong?"

"Yep, even without your beard and braids. Someone must be really scared of you." Frodo replied.

"He is right about that." Bilbo added.

The dwarf king kissed Frodo's forehead before he removed the blankets from their heads. He turned to look at everyone. It was hard; he wanted to hide again, but what would that show Frodo? He didn't want to disappoint the boy who thought he was tougher than this.

"I don't know who did this. I was told Bilbo was sick and needed me. I was taken to a room and knocked out." Thorin said slowly.

"Then whoever poisoned Bilbo must have been working with whoever attacked you." Gandalf said.

Thorin almost came flying up out of the bed with a roar of anger, if it wasn't for his body's condition, "Poisoned?" He looked at his lover with distress, "Are you okay?! What about the babes?"

"We are all fine. They just gave me enough to make me sick and to pass out." Bilbo reassured Thorin.

"I will end whoever did that to you." Thorin said through his teeth.

"We all will." Dis spoke up. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

"I have an idea who did this and if I am right I will bring my army to his halls." Dain said coldly.

Before anyone could respond to what Dain said a messanger came rushing into the room panting, "Sorry my King, but Farin is demanding to see you in front of the Council."

Dwalin scoffed, "Seems he is making his move already."

Thorin though in pain forced himself to sit up and get out of bed.

"Thorin." Bilbo said almost pleading.

"No my Love, I must go face him." Thorin said as he gritted his teeth. The pain working on him.

Bilbo only nodded and helped his love up. He knew Thorin's pride called him to do this, both as dwarf and king. He knew Thorin had to do this and he was going to be there for it.

Kili and Fili helped their uncle to the meeting room with everyone else trailing behind them. When they entered the room where the Council was waiting, whispers started up to the point they sounded like quiet roars. Farin looked on with a wide grin, like he had already won.

"Farin!" Thorin growled.

"What's wrong Thorin? Can't control your subjects?" Farin asked smugly.

Farin looked around at the nobles present, "See what I have told you was true! This man can't even keep the lowers down and under control. He only cares for his gold. He couldn't even keep hold of the Arkenstone."

Thorin lowered his head, "The Arkenstone wasn't as important as I thought it was."

Farin pulled something out of his coat pocket and Thorin almost passed out again. There in his hand was the Arkenstone, " See I was able to save Erebor's most value treasure. Unlike Thorin I will put this place before myself. He even took to bedding some small creature that isn't even dwarf."

Whispers started up again and Thorin could feel stares on him with great intent.

"You got it back, did you? I hope you will elaborate how." Said a voice from behind everyone.

Bilbo looked to see Gandalf smiling.

An elf who looked like Thranduil but he seemed much more earthly.

"What are you doing here elf?!" Farin demanded.

Thorin thought he might be sick; he didn't want an elf to see him like this.

"I am glad you made it Prince Legolas." Gandalf said with a smile.

Legolas walked over to where Thorin was being held up by his nephews and bowed deeply.

"I am sorry I am late King under the mountain. You see I was charged with bringing you a precious gift from my father, when our caravan was attacked by mercenaries. Dwarven ones."

"What does this have to do with you being here? This is a dwarven matter!" Farin huffed.

Legolas turned to face Farin with a cold and hard glare, "It became my matter when the Arkenstone was stolen from my caravan and it turned up in your hands."

Whispers turned into outcries.

"What do you mean?" Thorin managed to ask.

"I convinced my father to give it back; I was personally to give it to you, as an offering for better relations. This Farin didn't take it back; he stole it by cowardly means." Legolas said as he turned to face Thorin once again.

Before anymore could be said Bilbo spoke up, his eyes cold and hard and they were focused on Farin, "You come into my lover's home, belittle him speak down to his family, and now this?!"

"You do not scare me little man." Farin shot back trying to keep his composure. Though, Bilbo's glare was unnerving him.

"You have no idea who you are talking to. I have fought spiders the size of horses. I have fought a dragon! Defeated a monster unlike anything I have seen or heard of. I will make you pay for this. It won't be now, no I will wait and when you least expect it I will strike."

All eyes were on Bilbo, even his tone was the coldest anyone had heard, it was like he was a whole new person, even Farin didn't dare speak up.

"I have snuck past a dragon, and you don't hold a candle to him. Leave that damn stone and leave and know that I will come for you in time, me a small creature that bested a dragon."

Dwalin and Dain moved forward and grabbed Farin and dragged him off. The Arkenstone laid in front of everyone like it was some simple stone that could be easily forgotten on the stone floor. The nobles looked on wondering what was to happen next. Legolas walked over and grabbed the stone before he walked back to Thorin and bowed once again.

"Thorin, King under the mountain. I Prince Legolas present you with the Arkenstone."


End file.
